Becoming Human Again
by battleshipMLP
Summary: A human soldier who knows only war and death. He is curse for life making him unable to die and does not know how to break the curse, but he comes across a new world and in it, new group of friends that will help him break the curse, especially when he falls in love with one of them.
1. Who I Am? What I Am?

**Hello everyone, this is my first story so take it easy on me. Also, I wanted to write this for over a year now. What made me finally making this story was recently after read the story called MLP Equestrians Human Spirit. Also, BE advise some of the scenes may be a bit similar to Equestrians Human Spirit.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony, only my OC.**

 **Main Characters: OC, Main 6,** **Spike,** **CMC, Celestia, Luna, and others (pretty most characters will be involved)**

 **Edit: I made some grammar correction, change some of the sentence structure, and took some of the info with the main character out. Those of you already read this, you will see it again - later.**

 **Ch1: Who I Am? What I Am?**

* * *

War… Death… Pain… Suffering… Sorrow… Destruction… has never changed. It's all I have ever known over the course of my life. I have fought on many fronts, many battles, and many wars. I fought from the ground to the sky, to the sea, and to the stars. I fought wars across space and time. I have killed so much that I lost who I am. No. Who I truly am! I have been fighting for a very long time. I have fought for freedom, liberty, and even revenge. I have seen the horrors of war. You name it, I have seen it. Why, because I am over ten thousand years old. How? Well, I don't know, but all I know is that I am bound to live forever. How it all began you might ask? Well to answer that question, I'm gonna give you a story.

It was the beginning of the 21st century in Alaska Anchorage. It was a cold night, the wind slowly blowing through my hair and against my face. Leaves flying through the air and across the road. The look of leaves falling reminds me of what time of the year is: Fall, winter was approaching. I love winter, it's my favorite season here. I just love the cold and especially when it snows. It was a peaceful night out here in the streets. Once in a while, there would be gunfire here and there, but you get used to it. As long you stay out of it that is. It was quite cold at night so I wore a thick sweater, which shielded me from the wind.

I wore a thick red sweater on the front it said "Soldotna, Alaska" and on the back it had the picture of the state of Alaska, under the sweater was a black shirt, navy blue jean pants, camouflage hat which said "Seward Resort EST 1996 Alaska" in bold words, and navy blue with light green stripes tennis shoes. I had a black fade hairstyle, a scare crossing my left eyebrows going downwards towards my left eye and purple eyes.

As I walked through the streets, I came across the park, the "Kincaid Park." I liked walking through here. It was my favorite place away from everyone else and the city. Especially the city. It's the was the only place I can find peace and daydream. You see Anchorage isn't a great place to live due to crime. For years I wanted to leave this place for good. But I couldn't because my family live here and I couldn't just leave them. I love my family more than any else in the world. As long as I have my family, I'll be the happiest kid in the world, but this was a long time ago.

I came to a lake. The lake seemed like a canvas, and stars were painted across it. The sight was breathtaking. It was a full moon with a blanket of stars across the sky. In the lake, there was a dock sticking out. Pine trees could be seen all around the lake. As I approached the dock, I couldn't help, but feel like I was being watched. But I ignored it and continued. Once I made it on, each step I made I could hear the board creak. When I made it to the end, I sat down and dangle my legs over the lake letting it barely touch the water.

I took out my wallet from my left pocket, it's a dark brown leather with an American eagle printed on the front cover. I took out my picture of my family: it showed two men, women, and two boys. On the left of the picture is my grandpa, Yury has blue eyes, gray hair with a hint of white, wore a black tuxedo, and has his left hand on my right shoulder blade On the right is my father, Andrei he has brown eyes, black hair, wore a gray suit. Between them is my mother, Vera has blue eyes and black long hair. Wore a blue dress with a gold heart necklace. In front of them were me and my little brother, on my left. My brother, Alexei has brown eyes, blonde shaggy hair, and wore a navy blue dress pants and a white button-up shirt with a navy blue vest over it. I wore a black suit with a silver lining. This was taken about a year ago at our small Thanksgiving party. This picture brings back memories.

 **(Flashback)**

All of us were at my house during Thanksgiving. All five of us were at the oval table. We were having a blast.

On my right, my grandpa was telling us about how he accidentally blows up a turkey when he was a kid. "Как я был о стрелять Турции с моей охотничьего ружья, я медленно вытащил PIN-код. Мой пульс гонки из-за подавляющим волнения. Тогда я, наконец, взял PIN-код. Винтовка пошел, попав в Турции, я схватил неправильно винтовки. Которая взорвалась Турции, кишки и бло-."

(Translate) "As I was about to shoot the turkey with my hunting rifle, I slowly pulled the pin. My heart rate was racing due to the overwhelming excitement. Then I finally pulled the pin. The rifle went off, hitting the turkey, I grabbed the wrong rifle. Which exploded the turkey, guts, and blo-."

Across the table from me was my mother cutting him off, "Как вы думаете, что дети немного слишком молоды, особенно так, как один из мальчиков немного слишком молод, чтобы услышать, что часть вашей истории."

(Translate) "Do you think that the kids are little too young, especially since one of the boys is a bit too young to hear that part of your story."

I turned my attention to my mother and said, "Мама, он достаточно старая."

(Translate) "Mom, he's old enough."

She looked at me with a stink eye, she said with a stern voice, "Ну извините Хун, но ваш брат слишком молод, чтобы услышать такого рода вещи. Правый дорогая?"

(Translate) "Well, sorry hun, but your brother is too young to hear that sort of thing. Right darling?" Turning to her husband.

Looking to my right, he suddenly looks up from his meal at us. He swallows hard, smiles and said, "Я согласен с вашей матерью сына, я бы скорее нравится моя еда, затем бросали."

(Translate) "I agree with your mother son, I would rather enjoy my meal then throwing it up."

"Это не то, что я имею в виду."

(Translate) "That is not what I mean," mom said, sounding annoyed.

"Тогда что вы подразумеваете, затем?"

(Translate) "Then what do you mean, then?" My dad said.

"Хун, почему вы не ответить на ваш отец."

(Translate) "Hun, why don't you answer your father." She looks at me then returns to her meal.

He then looks at me which I responded, "Ну мой дедушка был рассказать нам горы частью его истории."

(Translate) "Well, my grandpa was about to tell us a gory part of his story."

"Well, what's wrong with that-"

(Translate) "Well, what's wrong with что-," he was hit by mash potatoes and gravy. He looks at Alexei which my brother just giggles.

After my father whips off it off his face, he looks at my brother, he did the same thing as my mother did to me and said, "Сын, что мы обсуждаем?"

(Translate) "Son, what did we discuss?"

Alexei looks down at his plate of food and said in a sad, "Мы не будем играть с нашей едой."

(Translate) "We don't play with our food."

"Что мы делаем с нашей пищи вместо этого?"

(Translate) "What do we do with our food instead?"

"Мы едим пищу..."

(Translate) "We eat our food..."

"Хорошо, ваш двенадцать лет. Вы не должны держать этот вид поведения. Теперь съесть. Вы не хотите ваши питания чтобы получить холодной теперь не вы?"

(Translate) "Good, your twelve years old. You shouldn't be keeping this kind of behavior. Now eat up. You don't want your food to get cold now do you?"

Grandpa added with a smile, "Особенно, если вы хотите, чтобы некоторые тыквенный пирог."

(Translate) "Especially if you want some pumpkin pie."

Alexei just instantly looks at him with a very surprised look. He hums at the thought of the most delicious homemade pumpkin pie. He nods his head rapidly.

Grandpa just chuckles at that and said, "Вы лучше едят то, если вы хотите его."

(Translate) "You better eat then if you want it." Alexei dives right into his food and ate like a pig. No, I mean he literally ate like a pig. Stuffing his mouth and eating right off the plate. Yury just chuckles at that.

"Ребенок, не едят пищу как то. Вы свинья?"

(Translate) "Baby, don't eat your food like that. Are you a pig?" Mom sounding annoyed.

He looks at her for a split second, nods, and resumes. At this point, my parents were frustrated and continued to get him to eat properly. I just laugh at this.

"Позднее сегодня я расскажу историю после того, как все остальные засыпание, нормально."

(Translate) "Later today, I will tell you the story once everyone else is asleep, okay."

"Хорошо."

(Translate) "Okay," I whispered with a little excitement.

 **(Flashback End)**

It was a good time. It was taken a couple My smile turns into a frown and eyes forming tears. I was about to cry. You may be wondering, why I was out here, crying, and away from home.

 **(Hours Early)**

The room was mostly dark with the sunlight barely sneaking through the curtains. In the light was the bed in shambles. Pillows on the floor with the blanket barely holding onto the bed. Next to the left side of the bed was a desk facing the door. While the dresser was between the door and the bed, leaving enough room for a path at about 3 feet. The closet was on the right side of the door.

On the bed was me between my legs, balling my eyes out. I sat there since this morning. _Why? Why did he have to go? Why god, why did you had to take him?_ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked, then a voice pop up, "Мед, это я, мама, могут прийти в."

(Translate) "Honey, it's me, mom, may I come in."

I just sit there and did nothing, I wanted to be alone. My response was "Идите отсюдаи."

(Translate) "Go away" with a hint of depression. I thought mom was going to leave me alone, but instead, she opens the door, comes in, and sit next to me. I didn't even bother to look up. I heard her sigh, then I could feel her hand on my right shoulder blade. I still didn't move until.

"Мед... Я знаю, вы собираетесь через трудное время, и я понимаю, как вы чувствуете... Я скучаю по нему тоже."

(Translate) "Honey… I know you are going through a hard time and I understand how you feel… I miss him too."

My response was, "Почему он должен был пойти..."

(Translate) "Why did he had to go..."

I look up at her and said again, "почему он должен был пойти"

(Translate) "Почему он должен идти?"

She looks at me and back down, "Ну... Я не знаю..., но у Бога есть план для всех нас. Это вызов, который мы все столкнулись вместе, все идет через это аналогичные опыты."

(translate) "Well... I don't know… but God has a plan for all of us. It's a challenge that we all faced together, everyone goes through this similar experiences."

"Делает его план включает в себя меня через боль- и s печаль"

(Translate) "Does his plan (sniffs) involves (sniffs) me going through (sniffs) pain a-and s-sorrow," I said breaking into tears, looking into her eyes. Translate for a few seconds until she started forming with her own tears.

She wraps her arms around me, pulling me in while I did the same, rested my head on her chest, and cried. She respond, "Это нормально, это нормально. Пусть его, Хун. Пусть его."

(Translate) "It's okay, it's okay. Let it out, hun. Let it out."

We stayed in that position for a half an hour, until we let go of each other. "Я знаю, нет слов может принести его обратно, но... Мы не должны чувствовать себя грустно. Мы должны быть счастливы, что он больше не страдает."

(translate) "(sniff) I know no words can bring him back, but… we should not feel sad. We should be happy that he is no longer suffering," she said.

I nodded in response. "Спасибо, мама, за то, что здесь со мной, мне нужно, что."

(Translate) "Thank you, mom, for being here with me, I needed that." She nods.

"I... можно только немного... Пожалуйста."

(Translate) "Can I… be alone for a bit… please," I said.

She responds with a smile, "Конечно Хун, принять все время, что вам нужно."

(Translation) "Of course Hun, take all the time you need." I nodded in response. She gets up and heads out the room, then closes the door behind her. Once again, I was alone in the room with my thoughts.

I had no idea how long I was there after she left, but I needed a fresh air away from home, away from the memories so I decided to take a walk through the park. Before I got up, I look to my right and I see my hat next to a picture of me and grandpa holding a two-foot fish. I remember my grandpa taking me fishing once, we would go fishing every year during the summer. This brought back too many memories so I shook it off. I grab my hat and headed to the closet to get my sweater.

After that, I went downstairs to the front door, before I could that my father steps into my path with a concerned look on his face and ask, "Где вы собираетесь, сын?"

(Translate) "Where are you going, son?"

My response, "Кинкейд парк. Я иду прогуляться через парк слишком... Пусть мой ум расслабиться."

(Translate) "Kincaid Park. I'm going to take a stroll through the park too… let my mind unwind." The park was at least a block away. I heard a sigh from him.

"Ну, хорошо, но будьте осторожны и держаться подальше от неприятностей."

(Translate) "Well, alright, but be careful and stay out of trouble." I nodded and went out through the door. Before I left the house I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Просто убедитесь, что ваш дом до восьми, Хун."

(Translate) "Just make sure your home before eight, Hun."

"Да, мама."

(Translate) "Yes, mom," I said.

 **(Hours Early End)**

The last time I saw grandpa was yesterday at the hospital, he passes away at 12:13 A.M. from natural causes. Three months ago, he became ill, since then he got worse and worse. The point where he couldn't walk. We visited him every day to see how he was doing and to keep him company. Every day after school, I would go to the hospital to see him. This would always bring his spirit up. You know, I really hoped that he would pull through. I prayed every day and night to hope that he would get better. Hearing his passing brought great depression to my heart.

I look at the picture back again and put it back into the wallet and look up towards the stars. It was absolutely beautiful. While looking up I notice three bright stars next to each other, forming some kind of bet. Then I realize it was Orion's belt. It's one of the most obvious star constellations. This brings back memories. Me and grandpa used to watch the night sky. Sometimes we would sneak out the middle of the night to get on the house roof. We would lay there and try to find a star constellation, we would at least find three or sometimes more. The Orion's belt is usually the first one to be found, depending on the time of year of course.

I looked back down to the lake and it looked peaceful like nothing has never disturbed it before until a wind blew lightly pass me into the water causing it to ripple. "What a peaceful night," I said.

" **Dinok** **."**

It was faint, coming from behind me. I quickly stood up and turn around towards the source.

"Who's there," I yelled.

…

…

…

Nothing. I stood there seeing and hearing nothing. But a pitch black darkness with the wind whistling slightly. It sounded like an old man, but the language sounded ancient. _Must be hearing things or from the wind_. Either way, I shrug it off. I was about to turn away, but stop soon as I heard it again. This time it said something else.

" **Kein."**

It's louder and more clear. It came from the same direction. I couldn't figure out what it means. Then a dark figure comes out of the darkness and slowly approaches me. He wore a black cloak, but I was unable to see his face. Only his bright red eyes. What I saw was evil in his eyes. I could tell he was grinning under the hood. This sends a chill to my very soul, a tingling in my spinal cord. My heart rate slowly increases, my hands shake. _What are you?_

"Who or what are you," I said.

He speaks again, but a bit louder than the last, " **Kendov!** **"**

He was at least five feet from me. At this point, I was getting a little scared. He closes the space between us, whether inflicts harm on me or worst. Either way, I was in grave danger. "Whoever you are - whatever you want, but s-stay away from me," I yelled with what courage I had left.

With his right arm, he slowly raises it up pointing his pointer finger at me. His skin looked very pale with a hint of color gray. His fingernails appeared to be longer and sharper than regular human fingernails.

 **"ZOOR** **!"**

I became very fighting at this and attempted to run away, but before I could react. A portal opens behind me. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled in and right before I was in the void, I grabbed the board preventing me getting sucked in, but struggled to hold.

The dark figured slowly walks, I heard every footstep he made. Each step he took, it became louder and louder to the point where he was directly in front of me. I look up and all I could see was his red eyes. He chuckles at my struggle and steps on my hands, but I wouldn't budge. _Come on. Don't let GO!_ "Is that all you got!" I smiled.

He pulls out a knife, making me fall silent and scared. He stabs my left hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I breathe heavily and rapidly. Tears were forming. _GOD DAMMIT! THAT FUCKING HURTS!_

" **You know, I find it very amusing and interesting that you would not give up that easily."**

Then he twists it, making it worse. I scream even louder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I still I wouldn't budge.

He laughs at this. " **He is right. You are full of surprises."**

 _What did I do wrong? I'm a good kid. I did well in school. The top of my class. Went to church and prayed every night for good fortune. Despite all of this is why? Why?_ "Why are you doing this to me. What did I do to deserve this?"

" **When you were born."**

In one sweep, he pulls the knife out and kicks me hard in my face. Sending me flying into the void. I saw my life flash before my eyes. All of my memories of my past came to me like a freight train. In it I saw my friends and my family smiling at me, all I could do was to cry that I was going to lose everything that I have. Then everything went black as night.

" **Dinok,** **Kein,** **Kendov,** **Zoor!"** These words will haunt me for the rest of my life. Even in my dreams.

For the past ten thousand years, I will experience where no man, woman, or child should ever experience in their life. The horrors of war have plagued my mind making me a ruthless soldier on the battlefield.

Who am I? My name is Joseph Orlov, a boy who became a man, a man who became a soldier, a soldier who became a hero, a hero who became a killer, a killer who became... _a monster_.

At first it was hope... hope that kept me together of seeing my family again. It was a sole reason why I kept on going and why I didn't stop. Now... now I just wont this damn curse to end, or better yet - die. You might ask how exactly I became cursed and the only explanation I can tell you is that these words: "Dinok," "Kein," "Kendov," and "Zoor" is involved, but I may never understand why out of everyone else, I was chose. And I may never understand why.

You might ask how I found out, well that is another tale to tell another day. This story, this tale is not about my adventures, the horrors of war, dimensions I been to, my services, my loyalty, my valor, my deeds, my regrets, and my sins. No - this is a story, a journey of how I became _human_ again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story, but feel free to add some suggestion also if you see some errors in my writing or wish to expand any of the chapters, then feel free to message me or write a review. See you guys at the next chapter.**


	2. New World! New Friends? Part 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 2! I hope you will enjoy this as much as I do!**

 **Edit: I made some minor changes to the dialogs (added some), corrections, spelling, and grammar.**

 **Ch2: New World! New Friends? Part 1**

 **(Dream)**

* * *

Gunfire and explosions. Men screaming, yelling, and crying. Death all around me. Mud and blood everywhere. Buildings in ruins. Women and children running and screaming from the dangers ahead. Wave after wave of soldiers charging into the enemy lines, but they were cut down just like the rest. I look down and see my bare hands covered in blood. Then I hear and see a little girl screaming, I ran for her. No matter how hard I tried, I could never reach her. Before I could get to her, everything turns black as night. **"** **Dinok,** **Kein,** **Kendov,** **Zoor!** **"** Everything goes into silent.

 **(Dream End)**

I gasped for air and my eyes shot open. I breathed heavily from the nightmares. I have had nightmares since the wars and the horrors I have faced. I found myself leaning against a rock. I stood up to see a lush forest. _Where the hell I am?_ I look at my radar on my bottom right of my helmet, but it was glitching out unable to tell what is what. _Damn. It must have taken damage from the impact or got shot up from the last battle._ I looked around my surroundings to see any signs of danger, but found none.

I wore an army-green with navy blue stripes titanium combat armor gear and equipped with a sword having a shape and designs of a night's Templar, forest Camo M4 assault rifle with a scope and a strap, 9mm pistol, flare gun, ammo, grenades, and smoke grenades.

Throughout the armor has dents and claw marks from the wars. A three-digit number 013 on the top right of the chest piece and on his left arm. Under it is a symbol, a state of Alaska with a colorful light blue with a white sword and a black rifle crossing each other on top of it. While on the other side of the arm, it has a USA flag and under is an Alaska state flag. On his back says, "The Bloody First." As for his helmet has a crack blue tint ultraviolet visor.

I remove my helmet to see the sky with my own very eyes. My haircut style has changed to undercut military style and the color turned into white with a hint gray. I look like in my early to mid-20s still. I find myself staring at the sun, but notice that it seem off like it was alive or something that I could not point my finger at. "Strange. Never seen a sun like this before." I mumbled to myself, but I shrug it off.

I continued to look around until I notice a small opening. I walk towards it, only to be welcomed by a scenery which it just took my breath away. _Wow_. I stood there in awe. Beyond the cliff, I see a lush green forest, mountains popping out high above the forest. A small field in the middle of a river going right through it, heading to a small town to my right in the distance. Colorful flowers blooming. Birds flying and chirping in the air. Couldn't help, but smile. A gust of wind came causing my hair to tousle. I took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air.

I sat down, putting my equipment down, leaning against a small boulder to my right. I was about to sit down until I notice something falling out of my pockets. Realizing this, I sat down and pick it up to see a necklace cross with a blood stain on it. My smile turns into a frown. _Blood. Death. War._

 **(Flashback)**

(Joseph)

"You going to make it, James. J-just hold on."

(James)  
"I'm not... (Cough) I'm not going to m-make it (cough)."

(Joseph)  
"No. Don't die on me, now James Not now, not now."

(James)  
"Take this." (Hands a necklace cross to Joseph)

(Joseph)  
"I-I can't take this, you keep-."

(James)  
"Take it!" (Grabs Joseph hands, putting the cross on it and keeping his hands shut tight) "Y-you're going to need it more than I do."

(Joseph)  
"J-James..." (tears)

(James)  
"I-I hope you (cough) find your family. I really do, I really do. (Cough) Promise me that you will keep fighting for what you believe and w-what is right. But just don't lose h-hope."

(Joseph)  
"I-I promise." (crying)

(James)  
"Good" (smiles, then he dies)

(Joseph)  
"AHHHHHHHH!" (Screams at the sky)

 **(Flashback End)**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

I snap out of it, coming back to the real world. _Did just heard a scream? No. Just hearing things._ I shrug it off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I heard it again. It sounded like a kid and this time it was coming from behind me. I quickly put the helmet back on, got up, armed myself with my rifle, and ran fast as I can towards the source. Going through thick vines, leaves, and bushes. My heart was pumping hard, but I was barely breaking a sweat. _Don't worry, I'm coming._

"AHHHHHHH!"

The screams were getting louder and louder until I was close enough to hear a creature growling, it sounded like a wolf. _Wolves, it shouldn't be too hard now._

After going through the bushes ahead of me. What I saw blew my mind. In front of me are three girls that looked like a horse, an anthropology horse, but with their own different characteristics. They all have similar characteristics, one thing I notice right away that their eyes were bigger than an average human, mouths were similar to a muzzle like they were from some kind of a cartoon show, and they have tails. Their ears are similar to a horse's ear. They looked like they are in either early teens or middle teen. _Anthro_ _horses, not something you see every day._

On the left, her eyes color is darkish orange, her main color is purple-reddish with a pink bow, and her coat is very light yellow. She wore blue jean pants, light green button up shirt, and tan mud boots.

In the middle she appears to have a horn like a unicorn, her eye color is pale, light grayish harlequin, her mane is darkish purple with dark pink streaks, and her coat color is light gray. She wore a yellow skirt up to her knees, purple with white stripe tennis shoes, pink sock that was showing a bit, a white and light purple stripe T-shirt and over it is a purple vest.

On the right, she appears to have wings like a Pegasus, her eye color is dark purple, her mane color purple, and her coat color is dark orange. She wore army green short jeans, black leather jacket, grayish-tan T-shirt, and black boots.

 **(3rd person view)**

The filles were on the ground against the boulder; holding to each other for dear life, crying. They had some bruise and scratch marks on them. In front of them is three wooden wolves-like creatures or timberwolves, eager to kill their prey. The one in the middle has a mark which symbolizing as the leader of the pack. The girls looked at each other one last time before they could say or do anything, something appears in front of them. Aiming his rifle at them blocking their path.

"Why don't you pick on somebody for your own size!" Joseph spoke with anger, this brings hope to the filles. They see him in a battle stance, waiting for the Timberwolves to strike. The Timberwolf the right side came at him and took a hold onto his rifle. In response, he pulled the trigger. As the rifle went off, syrup blood and pieces of wood spread everywhere. It whined in pain, but refuse to let go.

"Let go, you son of a BITCH," Joseph yells and tugs his weapon hard, but it would not budge. The one on the left side came around to attack while the leader went around to get the filles. He noticed this, he had to act and fast.

"Fine! If you want it! Then you can have IT!" Joseph shoves his weapon forward, letting the foul creature having it. The left Timberwolf charge at him and attempt to bite him. Before it could, Joseph pulls out his sword stabs the Timberwolf through its stomach and cutting its spine. It cries in pain. The leader of the Timberwolves was getting closer and closer to the filles, the girls were getting scared by the second. In one sweep, Joseph throws the Timberwolf off his sword onto the leader. Causing one of them to crash into pieces.

Meanwhile, the Timberwolf which it had the weapon, spits it out and charges at him. Joseph steps asides, allowing the timberwolf to pass him. In a heartbeat, he swung his sword again, cutting it in half, allowing it to fall into pieces. Joseph looks to his sides and sees the leader getting back up. Joseph stood there in a battle stance, waiting it to strike. It charges at him jumping on top of him, which forcing him down on the ground, but he uses the momentum to send it flying over him, hitting the tree. Instead of shattering into pieces of wood, it got back up.

Joseph went into battle stance one last time, waiting for an opportunity to strike. The leader made the first move by charging at him. While Joseph stood there turning his battle stance into a defensive stance, bringing his sword up. The creature takes a leap at him and Joseph swung his sword at it, cutting its head in half allowing it to fall into pieces.

 **(1st person view - Joseph)**

I stood there in victory, but my attention was turned to the filles. Only to see them smile. "Thank you, mister, for savin' our lives," said the pony. She spoke with a southern accent.

The pegasus said, "Yeah, thank you for saving our lives."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "But are you kids alright?" I asked with a concerned voice. They all nodded except the unicorn.

She continued to look at the same direction where the wooden wolves were killed at then she points in the same direction and says "t-there.." I turn where she was pointing at and saw the pieces of wood coming back together.

"You GOT to be kidding me." To my left, I see my rifle so I went for it and grab it, pointed at the creatures and said, "which way to the nearest town." I turn to them, they didn't answer. "Which way to the nearest town!" I yell at them, which it got their attention.

The pony said, "That way." She points to her right.

"Then let's move." Before I followed, I looked behind me to see them almost back together. I pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and toss it. "Fire in the hole!" I shouted and I followed the kids.

 **BOOM!**

I see them stop at the sound of the explosion as I came right behind them. "Don't stop. Keep moving." I said to them which they continued to run. We ran for about ten minutes until I saw the unicorn fall.

"AHHHHHH!" She screams and lands her head hard on the surface.

The pegasus and pony said, "Sweetie Belle!"

"Are you alright," said the pegasus. Hearing a crack in her voice.

I went up to her, kneel, and ask, "You alright?" I shook her, but there was no response, I check her pulse. _She's alive._ But then I see blood, trickling downside of her left face. _Shit._

The pony said, "Is she…."

I looked at them, seeing tears in their eyes. "She's alive, but unconscious and needs medical attention." I see them still in a state of shock. Then I spoke calmly with insurance to them. "Hey." They look at me. "She's going to live, but in order to do that I'm going to need you girls to keep calm and have a clear head. Ok." They nodded. "Good." I ripped a striped of the unicorn bottom shirt and use it to wrap her head to stop the bleeding. Then I picked her up, bringing her close to my chest.

Hooooowwwwl.

They're close by. I looked at the girls. "We need to move, now." They nodded and we continued to run. But I heard a faint growl behind me and saw three wooden wolves coming for us. _Don't they ever quit?_

"Look, there it is," said the pony.

"We are almost to Ponyville," said the pegasus.

I looked where she was talking about and I saw it as well. In front of us, in the distance, there is a small opening showing a town. As we were about to be home free, another pack of wooden wolves, three, came out of nowhere blocking our path. "More Timberwolves," said the pony. _Timberwolves!? So that's what they are called. I can see why._ As we turned around to go another way, but we were blocked again by the other pack of wood that was chasing us.

 **(3rd person view)**

They were cornered in a tree. Six to four. Joseph looked around to find an exit, but there was none except up. Joseph looked and ask the pegasus, "You, what's your name."

"Scootaloo."

"Scootaloo, can you fly?"

Her head bows a little. "N-no…"

"Well, shit" Joseph looks around for any options and looks behind him, sees his only option for the filles to live. "On three, I want both of you to climb up that tree behind us and I'm going to hand Sweetie Belle to you gals, but I want you to get high as you can. Ok."

They were unsure. The pony said, "are yo-"

"There is not the time to explain, just do it!" I shouted at them.

"Ok," they said in unison.

I stare into the leader's eyes, knowing that it wants blood. The Timberwolves gets closer, Joseph pulls out a smoke grenade and says "One."

Pulls the pin. "Two."

Tosses it and yells, "Three!" It lands in front of the pack.

 _Poof_

A puff of smoke expands blinding the Timberwolves. As this was happening, Joseph helps the filles climbed up the tree, once they were out of harm's way. Joseph hands Sweetie Belle to them. Both of them got a hold of her arms. The pony said, "Come on Scootaloo, pull!"

"I'm trying, Applebloom," said Scootaloo. The filles pulled their friend out of harm's way.

The smoke dies down and they see their savior surrounded. Joseph pulls out his sword and goes into a battle stance. One charge at him, he swung his sword cutting it with ease. Two came at him, but one got a hold of his sword while the other jump onto him, forcing him to the ground and letting go of the sword. The timberwolf on top of him are clawing and biting his helmet attempting to get to his head, but having no effect.

Meanwhile, as the filles continue to climb up, they successfully to reach fifteen feet. Until the other two Timberwolves were trying to climb. Having zero effect. The leader of two jumps up, using its claws to get a hold onto the tree bark and started to climb using the branches and barks. The filles took notice, this brought fear in their hearts and eyes. "Come on, we gotta climb fast," Applebloom said. As they tried to climb fast while carrying and pulling Sweetie Belle but proved futile. One of them got close enough to the point where it could kill Sweetie Belle. Before it could, Applebloom with anger kicks its jaw, "YOU (kick) STAY (kick) AWAY (kick) FROM (kick) SWEETIE (kick) BELLE!" With a final kick, sending it down landing on the other. Causing them to shatter into pieces.

Scootaloo looks at Applebloom. "Applebloom... that was... WICKED," Scootaloo says with exhilaration and a huge smile. They give a high five to each other. Applebloom just chuckles and sighs heavily with a smile. Their smiles fell when suddenly they hear a growl. Both of them looked down and sees another timberwolf climbing again. They looked at each other with a grin on their faces.

Meanwhile, Joseph pulls out his pistol. He aims it at the timberwolf stomach and pulls the trigger causing a series of loud gun fire, using the entire magazine in the process.

The Timberwolf whined in pain, making it stop attacking. With this, he uses all of his strength to push it off of him making it roll into its paws. It stumbles a bit. It growls before coming at him again, but he kicks it again and again. "Why (kick) won't (kick) you (kick) stay (kick) fucking (kick) dead!" With one final kick, it breaks its jaws, making it run away from the fight in pain while leaving a syrup blood of trail.

In front of me is the leader, digging his paws into the ground getting ready to strike.

 _Click_

 _Click_

 _Click_

The sound of no ammo. The leader takes note of this and charge.

 **(1st person view - Joseph)**

 _You gotta be fucking kidding me!_ I attempted to reload my weapon. Time seems to slow down. The leader was at least less than a foot from me before it could strike, a timberwolf lands on it making them both shattering into pieces. "What the-"

"Hey!" Applebloom gets my attention so I look up to see the girls above me waving and smiling at me while they hold onto Sweetie Belle. "Need a' hove down there," Applebloom said to me. I smiled and wave slightly back.

I got back on my feet. "Alright girls lets get to Pony-" I heard a growl which I turn my attention to the source of the sound to see the leader getting back up with pieces of wood still on him. I pulled the trigger, but it took every shot I mad making no effect except making it even more angrier. _You gotta be shitting me! Alright, guns won't work - plan b!_ I turned to my left, I see my sword lying there and I looked back at it. Seeing it dig its paws into the ground, eager to strike.

I ran to my sword as the leader went after me. I grabbed my sword and brought it up for defense, and brace myself for the impact. Before it could strike, I dodge it. Making it hit the boulder, but it still got back up. Instead of attacking, it retreated and the rest followed as well. _Finally, it's over._

I remove my helmet and took a deep breath, let it out. I looked back up into the tree and see their faces in total shock like they seen a ghost. "Come down on girls, it's safe down here." _For now._ They nodded and started to climb down. Once they were close to the ground, I grabbed Sweetie Belle allows them to jump down. I sat her down to check her wound. The cloth was now dark red, but its holding for now. If it's not treated soon, she may get an infection.

Applebloom the spoke, "thank ya again for savin' our lives, mister."

I look at them and said with a smile, "No problem - it at least I could do." _The only thing I can do._

I hear Sweetie Belle take a deep breath and open her eyes slightly. She looks around a bit. "Where are we?" asked the unicorn.

I smile. "We're safe, you're safe."

She looks up at me. She is shocked, but it quickly turns into a smile. "T-thank you..." This warms my heart. But it's not over yet until she gets home, safe and sound.

She attempts to stand, but falls. I catch her. "Whoa! Take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard." I said with concern. "I'm gonna carry you, okay."

She nods and says, "okay."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright then. One, two, three." I pick her up in a bridal style. I turn to the rest of the girls. By the looks in their eyes, I can tell they have lots of questions about me. Before they could say anything, I spoke. "Let's get out of here first and on the way to town, I'll answer your questions. Deal? "

"Deal," they said in unison.

I grabbed my helmet and put it back on. Then we walk out the forest to see a huge clearing showing a town in the distance. It looks like a long walk from here. As I head to the town, the girls instead head to an apple field. Before I could say anything, Applebloom looks at me and says "Come on, we're heading to my home, the Sweet Apple Acres. It's closer and will get some help a lot faster." I nodded and followed. I looked where we headed, in the apple tree fields, I see a red house roof poking above the apple field.

I look at Sweetie Belle and said, "I want you to rest a bit okay." She nods and rests her head, but kept her eyes open.

While we walked, everything was silent between us. The girls went to my sides with Applebloom on my right while Scootaloo is on my left. They wanted to ask me questions, but I could tell that they are a little scared to do so. "If you girls-"

"Filles," said Applebloom.

I turn to them with confusion. "What?"

"We are not so-called girls mister, we are what you call filles." _Filles!? Should have known that. That means there are colts, mares, and stallions._

"If you gir- filles have any question, then ask away," I said with a smile.

"What's yer name, mister?" Applebloom asks me first.

"Josep, Joseph Orlov," I said with a Russian accent. I usually pronounce my name with a Russian accent.

"Ah'm Applebloom."

"I'm Scootaloo."

"I'm Sweetie Belle."

I raise my eyebrow, but they couldn't tell due to the helmet. _What kind of names are those? I heard their names back in the forest, but I thought it was their nicknames and not their actual names._ "Huh. It's nice to meet you all, but you filles do have interesting names."

"Really?" Applebloom questioning me.

"Yeah. At least your names sound cool compared to others I have heard throughout my life."

Scootaloo then ask, "Like what?"

I chuckle "Well, for example, there was this person I once knew - his name was Butte."

"Butt?" The filles giggled at that.

"Yep, but with an 'e' on the end, though."

Applebloom asks me, "What kind of somepony would name they're kid that?"

I shrug. "It beats me - Sooo any other questions?" Soon as I ask this, I regret it instantly.

"Areyouasoldier?"

"Whyareyouwearingthatarmour?"

"Wheredidyoulearntofight?"

"Areyoufromhere?"

"Wheredidyoucomefrom."

"Areyouahairlessape?"

I could not understand what they were saying. It's like someone drug them with a bag of sugar. "Filles, filles. Please come down. One at the time, please and thank you," I said to them. They stop instantly. I just chuckle at this. _For filles, they have a lot of questions."_ I looked at them then back forward. "Alright, let's take it from the top, but one at the time and slowly. Okay. They nod.

Sweetie Belle asked, "Are you a soldier?"

"Yes, I am."

Applebloom ask, "Why are you wearing that armor?"

"To protect me on the battlefield."

Scootaloo asked, "Where did you learn to fight?"

"I learn to fight form many people, the military, and the conflicts I have faced."

Applebloom ask, "Are ya from here?"

"No."

Sweetie Belle asks, "Where did you come from."

"I came from a place that's far far away." _I always wanted to say that quote._

"Where?" She stares into my eyes. I did the same to her.

"I would rather not say." _It's too painful to talk about plus I just met you filles._

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Why?"

Scootaloo ask me as well, getting my attention. "Yeah, why?" Applebloom looks at me, getting curious as well. _Okay, now this has to stop._

"You want to know why." They nod. _Well your not gonna get one._ "It's none of your business." Their ears drop and look down.

Scootaloo ears went up at me with a grin and asked, "Are you a hairless ape?" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle snickers at that question.

I instantly answer. "Hell No! I am not a 'hairless Ape'. I am what you call 'human.'"

"Human!" They said in unison. With that, both of their jaws drop instantly. _What never seen a human before?_

Applebloom said, "I thought they were a myth!" She looks at companions in disbelief.

Scootaloo said, "Yeah, I thought they were only fairy tales."

"Ha-ha, well, I guess I'm the first human you filles have met." _My kind, a myth - fairy tales. Never thought I would ever hear that... so I am the last of my kind in this world Well, that's new._ I stop in my tracks and slightly looked down.

"Hey, you okay?" Sweetie Belle looks at me with concern. With I continued to walk.

I look at her and responded, "Yes, I'll be fine."

"Okay." She drops it and we continue our journey.

Sweetie Belle asks, "I couldn't help noticing but do you have an accent?"

"Why yes - it usually happens when I pronounced my full name."

Scootaloo ask, "So what kind of accent is it?"

"It's Russian."

Sweetie Belle asks, "What's 'Russian?'"

"It's a race."

She rolls her eyes a bit. "I figure that, but _what_ is it?"

"Uh... I don't know how to answer that question - Sorry, but maybe another time when I have the answer."

"Okay."

Applebloom looks back at me and asks. "How long you will be here?"

"Not sure, I may stay or go somewhere."

Applebloom says to me, "Well, we hope you stay mister because it's not every day you meet a human that saves your life from the Timberwolves." Applebloom looks at me. "Do you have any friends?" I look down. _No. Not ever since… the war._

"No…" I said with a hint of sadness. I could feel my heart in pain.

"Well, now you do." This shocks me to the core. _They... Considered me as their friend._ Fear takes over me. _No. No. Not again. Not again._

I look at them and struggle to speak. "I appreciate it… but no."

Sweetie Belle asked, "Why not?"

Scootaloo said, "Yeah, why not?" _Here we go again._

I look down, back up again, and said, "It's personal."

Applebloom said, "Well, my sister and her friends say that without the magic of friendship, life can be boring without one and you become lonely. They can even bring happiness to your life."

"That may be true... But still."

"Why," they said in unison. _Ok, this ends now._

"You all wanna know?" They nod. "You all _really_ wanna know." They nod again. "Well, guess what."

"What," they said in unison.

"Curiosity killed the cat." They take a hint and drop it. From then on, it was just silence between us again. By the time we reach the apple tree fields, we came across a dirt road leading to a significant "Sweet Apple Acres" from there in the distance a farmyard. I notice right away that this place reminded me of a similar style of a girls show with a mixture of a western style.

The files went up ahead and scream "APPLEJACK! BIG MAC!" This brought the attention of two Anthropology horses coming out of the house.

They both have no wings or horns, but has a weird symbol on their sleeves. The one on the left is a mare. Her eye color is light green, her mane color is bright blonde with a western style hat and red ponytail hair holder on the end including her tail, her coat color is orange, and three white freckles on her cheek. She wore an orange with thin red lines button up shirt shaped like a chess board and on its sleeves is three red apples, brown cowgirl mud boots, and jean short pants. She has a rope at her left side of her waist.

On the right is a stallion, but his muzzle is a bit longer than the mare's muzzle. His eye color has the same eye color has the female, his mane is brilliant orange, and his coat color is red. He wore the same shirt as the other, but has the opposite colors and a green apple with a slice missing showing the interior, dark brown pants, and brown cowboy mud boots.

"What in tarnation is-," said the orange mare with a southern accent.

"Quick, Sweetie Belle is injured," Applebloom said this as I came behind the filles. The two approaches to me as well.

I responded, "Do you have any medical supplies?"

She nods. "I reckon we do, mister. This way." They lead us into their house. I walk into their house to see their living room. Their living room has a western style to it. _They got a nice place to live in._ I heard the orange pony yell, "Granny Smith, git out hear. We have a problem."

An old mare comes out of the kitchen. Her eye color red, her mane is white, and her coat is light green. She wore a light green dress with a white apron and a pie symbol on her sleeves and wore a black cowgirl mud boots. "What in tarnation is goin' on here." She looks over and sees the situation. "Ah'll get the liquor" Granny Smith leaves the room. While the orange mare goes to the opposite direction to a rotary phone on the stand. I could not hear what she said, but I guess it's important. _She must be calling their parents or a doctor or something._

I sat Sweetie Belle on the couch. I remove my helmet and sat it on the coffee table. _Now let's see the damage is._ I check her wound. It's a half of an inch in length while it's with is no more than a centimeter. I put some pressure on it. She winces. Granny Smith then comes out a green liquor and white cloth. She hands them to me and said, "here's the medicine liquor and a cloth." She took one good look at me and became shocked, but ignore it.

I respond, "Thank you, but do you have an ace bandage by any chance."

She nods and says, "Yes we do, give me a Sec." She leaves the room. I grab the medicine putting it on the cloth. With it, I started cleaning her wound and the blood, but given an immediate response.

"OW!" She yelps. Seeing a tear in her eye.

"Sorry," I said and continue the process. I clean it for about a minute until Granny Smith came back with an ace bandage.

She hands them to me and says, "Here ya go."

"Thank you," I respond. I use it to wrap around Sweetie Belle wound. "There, all better?"

She nods and hugs me. Cutting me off by surprise. I hug back and smile. She then says, "that's for fixing my head." She then gives me a kiss on my left cheek. I stood there in shock with wide open eyes. The filled giggle at that. She then says, "and that's for saving my life and my friends." I couldn't help, but smile. _Well… that's new. God, I should stop saying that._

Then I realized that the red stallion is staring at me. By the look on his face, I can easily tell what he is thinking. What am I? Am I a threat? Is I gonna hurt his family and friends? He finally spoke, "What kind of somepony are you?"

The filles instantly answer that for me, "he's human." This cause his eyes shot wide open and his jaw while Granny Smith is not quite as a shock, but is surprised.

"Should have known," said Granny Smith.

"E-yup," said the red stallion. The filles couldn't help but giggle.

The orange mare approach us, not noticing me, and face the filles. "Sweetie Belle, your sister is on her way." She nods. Then she speaks to them with a stern voice, "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. What in tarnation happen." Their heads and ears drop and frown on their faces. Silent still remain. "Well?" She raises the volume of her voice.

"We were trying to find our cutie marks," said Applebloom.

"So we went into the everfree forest," said Scootaloo."

"To see our cutie mark is an explorer," said Sweetie Belle.

"We went into the forest," said Applejack.

"At first we were having fun," said Scootaloo.

"We quickly realized that it was a bad idea," said Applebloom.

Sweetie Belle adds to that statement, "A horrible idea."

"We decided to get out, but we got lost," said Applejack

"That's when we were attacked by the Timberwolves," Sweetie Belle said this as it causes all three of the ponies adults to raise eyebrows and concern appeared on their faces. My facial expression did not change.

"We tried to escape, but they were too fast so we got hurt," said Scootaloo.

Applebloom spoke, "we thought we were gonna die, but then Joseph came in and save our life." They continued to explain how I save them, getting them to safety, how Sweetie Belle got hurt, saving them again, and bringing them home.

The orange mare looks at me at first she was in shock, but it was quickly replaced with a smile including the other two, "Thank ya so much for saving my little sister and her friends." I see tears forming in her eyes. "How can we ever repay you?"

I smile back and shook my head. "There's no need of that. You or any of you don't own me anything. I was just doing what I do best. Saving lives." _And taking lives as well…_

"I reckon there's must be something?"

I shook. "Nope, there isn't as I know miss-"

"Applejack" We shook hands. "Well, you already met my little sis, Applebloom." I nod. "I bet her friends already introduce themselves." I nod again. "Welcome to the Apple Ranch, the Apple family. The big red fellow here is my big brother, Big MacIntosh, but everypony calls him Big Mac."

I shook his hand. He responded, "E-yup."

"Finally, but not least the old timer, my grandmother, Granny Smith."

I shook her hand. She smiled and responded, "Howdy."

"My name is Joseph. Joseph Orlov and it's nice to meet you all." I stood up and put on my helmet. "I would love to stay and chat more, but I must get going."

Applejack speaks up, "Wait." I look at her. "Can you please wait for a bit until her sister." She references Sweetie Belle. "And my friends git hear. They have some questions which they wanted to ask about you and I'm pretty sure they would like to know about your kind." She mumbles to herself which I caught it, "especially Twilight."

I chuckle at that. "I'm sure they do, but I have to get going. The day is almost over."

"Wait," Applebloom shouted, getting my attention. "Can ya stay at least for dinner."

Applejack smiles and adds to this statement as well, "Why, that's a swell idea Applebloom. I reckon you have workin' yourself an appetite after fightin' and riskin' your own hind for these three youngsters." _Dinner? Yeah... No. Not gonna happen._

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm gonn-" I was about to object only to be interrupted by Applebloom.

"Please," said Applebloom with wide open eyes and a frown on her faces.

Again, I was about to object. "Sorr-"

"Please!" All three of the filles said in union, having the same expression on their faces. I frown at this.

Applejack just chuckles and says, "Ya know, they're not gonna stop until you say yes."

"(Sigh) I'm sorry, but no - I have to get going. But thank you for the offer though." I bow my head as I said, "Have a good day." With that, I head out the door, but an orange hand grabs my right shoulder preventing me from going anywhere.

"Sugarcube… do you even have a place to go or even a place to stay?" She said with a concerned voice. I look at her. "We have a spare room upstairs. We have plenty of space here."

I smiled. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm gonna pass." She is stunned by my answer. I removed her hand from my shoulder. "Well have a good day." I started walking again, but she stood in front of me preventing me from going anywhere. _Okay, this is getting annoying, fast._ I took a deep breath. "I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself. Now, will you excuse me." I walk past her, but again, I was stopped, but this time it was the filles instead.

Applebloom spoke, "why can't you stay Joseph."

"(Sign) Reasons." _Damn these ponies are sure stubborn._

Sweetie Belle spoke up, "Reason why?" _Nope! Not again! I like kids and all, but this needs to stop._

"What did I say earlier." Their ears drop and look at the ground.

They said in unison, "Curiosity killed the cat." With that, I walk past them and continue my way.

Before I left I said, "If I were any of you, I wouldn't trust myself. Not even me."

I heard Applejack spoke. "But we do."

I stop again and look over my shoulder. "Why? Is it because I saved your sister and her friends that I instantly gain your trust. If they weren't in danger - would you have to trust me then." With that, she looks down. "Just what I thought." I continue my way and headed to the everfree forest.

I heard Sweetie Belle yell, "Where are you going to stay then."

"A place where you cannot follow."

I heard Applejack yell. "Are you crazy, no pony can't survive in the everfree forest!"

"Well, I'm no pony," I shouted back.

 **(1st person view - Applejack)**

I watched as Joseph walks in the forest. _Why is he so stubborn?_ I turn to the filles. "Come on, youngsters. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be bothered."

I heard my little sister speak up, "Do you think he's gonna be okay."

I respond, "I don't know, sugarcube. I just don't know."

I heard Scootaloo spoke up, "Do you think we should go after him."

I turn to her. "You let me and my friends worry about that, but I want you filles with inside."

The said in unison, "Do we have to?"

I said with a stern voice, "After what happened today, yes. Now go on." _Now I am going to have to wait for the others._ I look up at the sky to see the sun settling down. _Damn. There's no way we can find him at night. Looks like it's gonna to have to wait until tomorrow morin'._ Then I heard a group of somepony running. I look towards the source to see my friends. _There they are._

 **(1st person view - Joseph)**

After leaving the farm. I look up at the sky to see the night is approaching. I was now at least a foot away from the forest. I took a deep breath. _Here we go._ I push forward against the think vines and bushes. _Damn for a forest it acts like a jungle_. I use my sword to cut my way through.

I cut and push through which it seems like hours. I stumble upon a small clearing surrounded by trees, bushes, and vines. I look up to see stars blooming in the night sky. _Absolutely beautiful!_

I look around and to my right, I notice something that it's some kind of structure. _What the…_

I approach it, I remove the bushes and vines to realize that this no building or object. It's a vehicle, but not just any vehicle, it's a military Humvee in common with a 50 Cal turret. I couldn't tell the model was though. I inspect it to see that there are bullet holes all over, the glass is cracked or broken, flat tires, a huge dent on the hood, and a shell casing everywhere. It's covered in mold, leaves, vines, and rust. _How the fuck did it get all the way back here and the question is there any bodies in it._

With that thought, I went to the front right side of the vehicle to open the door. The first attempt failed. _Okay,_ _second time's the charm._ I try again, but this time I manage to open. Inside I see dirt, leaves, blood stains, and bullet shells. _No bodies, but blood. These have to be decades or maybe even centuries._ I look around and search to find something valuable, but found nothing useful except using the Humvee as shelter. _Nothing as to be expected._ Other than that, I left it alone.

I look around to see myself in a vulnerable position. I needed to get higher which it would have to be the trees. With that final decision, I went to the nearest tree and climb up to about 40 feet high with ease. The view I was given is spectacular. The blooming stars of the night sky. I remove my helmet _Damn, I wish my grandpa was here to see this. He would absolutely love this night sky._

 **(Flashback)**

It was a beautiful night, me and my grandpa were laying down on the hill facing the night sky. Me and my grandpa were trying to find the star constellations so far we had found zero. Until I notice one, I point at it and said, "Посмотрите, дедушка, Большой Медведицы."

(Translate) "Look, grandpa, the big dipper." He looks where I was pointing at.

He chuckles, "Ницца один малыш."

(Translate) "Nice one kiddo." I chuckle with him.

"Давайте посмотрим, если мы можем найти еще один"

(Translate) "Let's see if we can find another one." I nodded. We looked and looked, but couldn't find anything until I notice three stares place next to each other forming a belt. Then I realized it Orion's belt.

"Смотреть дедушка, пояса Ориона."

(Translate) "Look grandpa, the Orion's belt."

"Там вы идете малыша, вы находите больше, чем я."

(Translate) "There you go kiddo, you are finding more than I am." We both laugh for a bit.

"Я хотел бы я знал больше звезд созвездия, хотя."

(Translate) "I wish I knew more star constellations, though." My smile turns into a frown.

"Здесь я получил что-то показать вам что-то."

(Translate) "Here, I got something to show you something." He digs into his pocket, I was curious so I lean closely what he had.

"Не выбирать."

(Translate) "No picking." With that, I back off and look back towards the sky.

"Закройте глаза."

(Translate) "Close your eyes." I did so.

"Раздайте ваши руки и открыть их."

(Translate) "Hand out your hands and open them." I did so. Then I felt something cold, solid, and round.

"Раскрой глаза."

(Translate) "Open your eyes." I notice excitement and pride in his voice. I open my eyes to see a gold with a steal on the edge and a mix of gold and steel chain. I was in complete awe.

"Woah, так что это дедушка."

(Translate) "Woah, so what is it grandpa?" I look at him.

"Ну это карманные часы. Смотрел этот тип используется в 1800 для пар поездов или моды. Но это специальные часы ручной работы, большой, большой, большой, дед. Это был прошлое поколение за поколением. Нравится ли вам это?"

(Translate) "Well its a pocket watch. This type of watched was used in the 1800s for the steam trains or for fashion. But this special watch is hand made by great, great, great, grandfather. This has been past generation after generation. Do you like it?"

"Нет... Я не люблю его.» Он хмурится."

(Translate) "No… I don't like it." He frowns."

"Я люблю его, дедушка!"

(Translate) "I love it, grandpa!" I yelled in excitement. This cuts him off guard, but it turns into a smile."

"Я должен был знать, что вы могли бы сделать это."

(Translate) "I should have known you would do that." With that, he tickles me.

"ДЯДЯ, ДЯДЯ!"

(Translate) UNCLE, UNCLE!" After it seems like hours, I use what strength I had and tickle him back. Getting the same response.

"Эти инициалы однажды принадлежала ваш большой, большой, большой, дед, Джозеф Орлов. Вы названы его. В ранней юности он хотел поехать в Америку. Так что он сделал, было что он отправился из Москвы в Франции. Оттуда в Англию в Канаду. Наконец он принимает круизных судов в Нью-Йорк. Он взял его два года наконец добраться до Америки. То, что он видел был захватывающим. Он исследовал его с Востока на Западном побережье. Он был настолько очарован его поэтому он поставил его инициалы на английском языке, чтобы напомнить себе о его приключениях, приехать в Америку."

(Translate) "These initials have once belonged to your great, great, great, grandfather, Joseph Orlov. You are named after him. During his early youth, he wanted to go to America. So what he did was that he traveled from Moscow to France. From there to England to Canada. Finally, he takes a cruise ship to New York. It took him two years to finally to reach America. What he saw was breathtaking. He explored it from the east to the west coast. He was so fascinated by it so he put his initials in English to remind himself of his adventures coming to America."

I smiled, "Это действительно здорово дедушки."

(Translate) "That's really cool grandpa."

I look at it for a few more minutes before I hand it to my grandpa. But instead of taking it, he closes my hands around it and looks me in the eye. "Нет, это ваше время. Вы держите его."

(Translate) "No, it's yours now. You keep it."

"Действительно!"

(Translate) "Really?!" I ask with a shock in my voice. He nodded. I just smile.

"Спасибо, дедушка."

(Translate) "Thank you, grandpa."

"Нет, спасибо."

(Translate) "No thank you." With that, we hug.

 **(Flashback end)**

I took out my pocket watch and smiled. _This brings back many good memories._ But my smile turns into a frown, remember my family being taken from me. I open my pocket watch and in it, I see the picture of my family at the Thanksgiving dinner. Tears form in my eyes. _I promise that I would come back, but it's slowly becoming a distant memory. GOD! I miss them so much._ With that, I put the watch away and put my helmet back on. Before I close my eyes, I look at the night sky and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry, it took awhile, but I wanted to make this chapter good and exciting and not boring. See you in chapter 3!**


	3. New World! New Friends? Part 2

**Welcome to chapter 3! Sorry, it took forever to post this. Also, those of you don't or have noticed that I have been improving and fixing my mistakes in the last two chapters a lot. As the story progress, I will go back to fix misspellings, improving the dialogues, etc. You get the point. Don't forget to check them out, though. As you guys didn't notice or have noticed, the progress of this story WILL be slow at first, but I hoping to improve that. Will enough of that. You know the drill. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Edit: I made lots of corrections, rewriting sentence structures, dialogs, and of course grammars (hopefully got most of them... maybe not...).**

* * *

 **Ch3: New World! New Friends? Part 2**

 **(Dream)**

Gunfire, explosions, and screams. Women and children running for their lives. Men crying and some desperately fighting back, but they were cut down just like the rest. Aircraft can be heard. I look up at the sky to see enemy aircraft coming down on us, at me. Bringing hell and leaving behind death and destruction. As far I could see is the land covered in mud and blood as the sea filled with countless bodies, blood, oil, and fire. Then everything turns black as night. A ghost appears in front of me, and he slowly raises his arm, pointing at me.

"Murderer!" Another appears next to him.

"Murderer!" Then another.

"Murderer!" Soon I was surrounded. Saying the same thing over and over. This frightens me.

"What did I do, I didn't do anything wrong," I yelled back.

 **"WRONG!"** They all became silent, this shaken me to the core. This voice is all too familiar. Anger takes over, I knew instantly who it is. This bastard that put me through hell in the first place, taking me from my home — my family. A black figure comes out of the crowd and slowly approaches me.

"YOU!" Filled with rage. I pulled out my sword and squeezed the handled. I brought it closes to my chest. The blade is close to my right cheek. I find myself in a defensive form: my legs are spread out, my left leg forward, and twisting my chest to my right. I stare into his hood, showing no fear. Many thoughts ran through my head, but they all had one thing in common; _"I'm gonna kill this mother fucker."_ I wanted to strike, wanting to send this bastard where the hell-hole he came from but I needed to wait to see what will he do first.

He just stands there, calm and relax. He then slowly raises his right hand up and close to his face. In reposes, I tighten my grip, preparing for the worse. He snaps his fingers and next thing you know, my grip becomes loose. I take a glance at it to see my sword disappearing into thin air, this gets my full attention. I slightly fall out of my stance, brought my hands close to my face, seeing my palm of my hands, and clutch my hands into fist. Staring back at him and before I could make a move, the ghosts continue accusing me.

"You did nothing to stop it!"

"You allow them to attack us!"

"You didn't warn us!"

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" I fall on my knees in fear and then silence surrounds me.

 **"No blood…"**

I look down; my bare hands covered in blood.

 **"Will never…"**

I look up; dead men, women, and children all around me.

 **"Wash away!"**

My face falls into the palm of my hands and I cried.

"AHHHHHH!"

I look up to see a little girl, being chased by a dark figure. I ran after them. No matter how fast I ran, I could never reach her. I could never reach in time.

Before I could get to her, everything turns black as night. "Kendov, Kein, Dinok, Zoor!" Everything goes into silent.

 **(Dream End)**

I gasped and my eyes shot wide open to be welcome by the sun's glare in my eyes. Painting heavily and grabbing my chest. I could hear my heart pounding hard, tears forming in my eyes, and bowing my head as I cried. _They're just nightmares... They're just nightmares... They're just nightmares._ I sat there for a while. Taking a deep breath and after a few seconds I was now calm down.

I look up again to be welcomed by the sun glare. After a few short seconds of adjusting to it, it's a sunrise. I continue to stare at it, thus bringing back old memories. Old and painful memories.

 **(Flashback)**

"Yesterday…" A swarm of bombers appears out of the clouds in the sky descending onto the harbor.

"December 7, 1941…" Warships in flames.

"A date which will live in infamy…" The harbor being decimated.

"The United States of America…" United States flag flies over the airfield with holes.

"Was suddenly…" Battleships exploding, sinking, and top siding.

"And deliberately attacked…" Hospitals bombed, civilians and military personnel slaughtered.

"By naval…" Ships sinking and sailors jumping off the ship only to be slaughtered.

"And air forces…" Swarm of bombers and fighters decimating the airfield and slaughtering the pilots.

"Of the Empire of Japan." Bombers flying over the harbor bearing the red symbol of the Rising Sun of Japan on its wings.

"Japan… Japan… Japan." It echoes my head.

 **(Flashback End)**

A short, high-pitched sound snaps me out of it. Its coming from my radar, flickering like crazy. Since yesterday, it's gotten worse and by the sound of it, it's not getting any better by itself and it's starting to annoy me. _I gotta get this fix ASAP._ I remove my helmet to see if I can find the cause of this. On the outside, some minor damage, but nothing direct. _Nope, just bullet, plasma, and claw marks. Maybe it's inside._

Taking a look inside and I notice a small tear on the left side near the radar. I check it and it doesn't take long to find the damage. There's a bullet lodged in it, which it damaged the wires. I see a hint of red on it, indicating its blood. _I need some wires, electric tape, and tools._

Taking a look around, under me I see a Humvee making me grin. _Hmm... Maybe I could find some in there... if they're still there though._

With that, I jump down, landing on my hands and knees with ease like a ninja. I stood up and notice a rusted metal barrel near the vehicle. As I approached the vehicle, I set my helmet on the barrel.

I grab the driver's door handle to open it, but instead, it falls off the vehicle leaving behind the door handle in my hand. I stood there in shock. _Holy shit._ I look down and back up again. _Damn, either I have super powers or this is one old shitty ass door._ After a couple seconds, I shrug off and continued.

I searched in the driver seat area to find wires dangling down under the steering wheel and the dashboard. _Jackpot!_ I pulled out my sword and cut the wires. Now, let's see I can find some tools.

Taking a look at the back of the vehicle over the seats to see ammo boxes and crates. Among them, I see a hint of a red box. _Maybe it's a toolbox._ I got out and open the back door without it breaking or falling off this time. In my search, I found what I was looking at. A large red rusted toolbox. Now, the question is does it have tools.

I open it to find myself smiling. In it has the tools I need. _Jackpot!_ It has a wrench, pliers, electrical tape, duct tape, screwdrivers, screws, hammer, nails, adjustable spanner, tape measure, basically every tool I would need. _Holy shit! How in the world I got this lucky._

I close it and as I was about to move it, but I notice a black box like a casing for something large. _What's in it?_ I open it, to my surprise it's a Javelin, a bazooka that targets base on the heat. It's unloaded, but it has three rockets next to it. _What in the world. Why is a bazooka doing in the middle of the forest?_

Looking at the other boxes. _I wonder what else is in here._ As I open the boxes, the first one is covered in moth and the wood is rotten. I open to find nothing, but dynamite. _Dynamite!? Why is there dynamite here? Strange._ I'm betting the next box has grenades.

The next box was not covered in moth as the other, but the wood seems to be rotten though. I open to find that I was correct. It has standard, smoke, and flash bang grenades. _Called it!_ Picking up a flash bang, I toss it into the air and having fall back into my hand. _Flash bang, now this is gonna indefinitely be useful._ With that, I grab them to refill my supplies.

The next box appeared to be in good condition but covered a bit of green. I open it to find ammunition, but it has a wrong type of magazines for my weapons. _Damn. These wont do... Maybe there's a weapon in here somewhere._

Looking behind of the box to find a case about the size of an assault rifle. _Jackpot!_ Grabbing it and setting it on top of the other box. I open it to find an MP5 SMG. _Where did these weapons come from? - No... The question is who or what brought all this equipment all the way out here... And why?_

Inspecting the weapon to find that its features have a strap, a more silent, and throughout the weapon it has scratch marks. One, in particular, is similar to a claw mark. I run my fingers over it. Not realizing, rubbing my neck, where you could see a huge scare at the throat. I could feel my neck in pain. Before the memories start to fill my head, I took a deep breath and let it out. _Breathe in and breath out. Don't let it in. Don't let it in._

I continued to do this to calm my mind, clearing my thoughts. With that, I continued what I was doing and took the weapon. Wrap it around my waist and took much ammo as I can hold.

Taking a look around, I see one more box. Maybe this box will have answers. It shaped like a treasure chest with a lock. I smile. _Time to play pirate._ I attempted to open, but it wouldn't budge. _Damn, plan b._ With that I pulled out my sword and cut the lock off with ease, I smiled at the result. _I love this sword._

Opening it to find a bag. It appeared to be a purse, adventure carry bag, or something. The material appears to be a mixture of cloth and leather. I open it to find a map. On it said "Map of M.L.P." and a showed a continent with an island and bunch of smaller islands. _M.L.P. What does it stand for?_ I shrug off though.

Continuing digging, I find a brown journal. Feeling curious, I open it. To my surprise, blank pages. _What the?_ I went through page and after page, the entire book and found nothing except blank pages. There are no marks, no signs of tatty pages, nothing. Like its brand-new. _Why would someone have this if they weren't gonna use it? Strange._ Tossing it back in the bag. Placing the strap of the bag around my right shoulder and hanging it over my left side of the waist.

Going through the boxes again to find army-green clothes folded up nicely which I smiled. _Nice, not gonna worry about having no clothes now._ I pick it up which I unfolded it up to find that it was not just clothes, it's a uniform.

I inspected it closely, my eyes roam all over it till my eyes fell upon onto its upper sleeves to see a pact that I knew instantly what it is. It's a United States of America flag. Thus, this is a U.S. Army uniform. _Huh. Last time I see this type of uniform was during…_ World War II. I frown at this thought and mumbled to myself, "No mission too Difficult. No sacrifice too great. Duty… first." _Duty my ass._ Anger takes over, my grip tightens on the uniform. Tear forms in my eyes. Dropping it, it falls back into the box. I wipe my eyes, trying to keep myself together. Sniffed and breathed heavily, rubbing my forehead with my right hand.

Taking a look again into the box, seeing the uniform which I moved it to the side. I sighed deeply to see a World War II helmet and a dog tag. I picked the tag up, but only to see it badly burnt making it unable to read it. _Damn, can't read it._ I sigh in defeat.

Moving the helmet, I find letters and open envelopes. I randomly pick up one of them to see the date: June 10, 1944. _Four days after D-Day._ I knew instantly whoever was this man, he fought at D-Day. I became curious to read it, but I decided not to. With that, I place the letters back but took the uniform for clothes which I folded them and put in my bag.

For one last look, at the bottom, I see a small military backpack. It appears to have something in it, so I opened it to find basic medical supply. Well, this will be useful. I took the backpack and put it on. Then I see something familiar, where the backpack was. Taking it out carefully, only to see it has red and white stripes with white stars and a blue background. Its folded into a triangle shape and covered in dust. I know instantly what it is. It's a United States flag. My home country. _Divided we fall, united we rise._ It's about the size an average man, so I folded and took it, putting it in the bag. Turning back to the toolbox and moving it onto the seat. Opening it again and grabbed the pliers, utility knife, and electric tape.

Heading back where I last place my helmet. I cut the damage wires and replace it with fresh. No. Old. No. Let just say better wires that are not damaged. Using pliers to twist the ends of it. Wrap it with electric tape. After making couple tweaks to make sure it works properly because last time I need is shooting friendlies. Then finally the radar was now functioning properly. This process has taken me a couple of hours to get this done. Finally, it's done. Damn, this took awhile.

Looking up the sky to see what time of day is it. By the position of the sun, it's around ten o'clock to noon. As I watch the sky, I noticed a flock of birds, smiling. Nature's beauty. _It's nice to be away from the…_ I frown and my head bows down facing the ground. _War…_

I heard a short, high-pitched sound that broke my train of thought. Turning to the source, coming from my helmet. It's all too familiar, I knew instantly what it is, my radar. Taking a look closely, seeing six dots on the screen heading towards me. _Looks like I'm gonna have company._

I quickly grabbed my helmet and jump quickly into the trees. Jumping from branch to branch so fast that you could not keep your eyes on me. Sticking to the shadows, I grabbed my sword with my right hand, but not pulling it out of its scabbard.

As the dots got closer, I slowly bring my rifle up pointing at the source with my left hand. Finally, after waiting for my potential enemies. I slowly started to pull trigger and pulling out my sword.

I stopped in my tracks to find myself to see five mare ponies. Recognizing Applejack among them. _What is she doing here? What a minute here. Why is there only five down there and six on my radar?_

I look at my radar as I thought this. _What the?!_ Hearing the sound of flapping, I look up to see a pegasus flying above them. _Oh... Well, that answers my question._

Her eye color pink, her mane color is red, orange, yellow, green, dark blue, and purple and her coat color is cyan. She wore black short sleek sweatpants with lighting bolt with a cloud, blue with white lace tennis shoes, white socks, gloves showing her fingertips and knuckles, and a white tank top. _Hmm... She reminds me of a candy product,_ _skittles. And by her appearance, she's an athlete._

In front of the main group is a unicorn with Applejack on her right side. Her eye color is lavender, her mane color is dark sapphire blue with dark purple and dark pink streaks, and her coat is lavender. She wore a purple with dark sapphire blue and dark pink checkered stripes pattern skirt going up to her knees, sleeveless sweater vest having the pattern of rhombus shape and the same color of her skirt, under her sweater is a white button-up shirt with short sleeves and a pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles on her sleeves, white long socks, and a school uniform black loafers shoe. _She looks like a schoolgirl. Must be a student or something._

On Applejack left side and behind her is a unicorn. Her eye color azure, her mane color is indigo with three crystal blue diamond shape barrettes, and her coat color is white. She wore dark purple heels, skirt the same color as her heels, light blue blouse shirt with three crystal blue rhombus her sleeves, gold bracelet around her wrist, a black belt around her waist with a gold buckle, and her face has makeup on. _Fancy._

On the left side of the lavender unicorn is a pony. Her eye color is light blue, her mane color is dark pink, and her coat color is bright pink. She wore red shorts, dodger blue shoes with pink lace, white and light blue stripes long sock, a blue t-shirt with long sleeves and over it says "Let's Party!" in color red, and on her sleeves are two blue balloons with yellow strings and a yellow balloon with blue string. I tilt my head to the side to notice that she wasn't walking. _Is she… bouncing!? Freaky! I decided to not question it and just let it be._

Behind of the group is a pegasus. Her eye color is green-sea, her mane is bright pink, and her coat is light yellow. She wore a lime skirt with pink, light blue, and yellow butterflies pattern going up to her angles, lime wool button-up sweater with three butterflies with green sea bodies and pink wings on her sleeves and showing a white shirt, green-sea belt around her waist, and light green block heels. _She appears to be nerves. Hmmm… I wonder why?_

"Are you sure he went this way." The lavender unicorn questioning.

"Ah reckon so, Twi." Applejack answers it with confidence. _Twi, huh. Must be short for Twilight or it's her nickname unless it's her actual name._

"Look here, his tracks leads this way." Applejack points at my footprints, leading towards me. _Oops._

Twi nods. She looks up and shouts at the cyan pegasus. "Do you see him anywhere?" _Their looking for me, interesting._

"Nada." The cyan pegasus shouts back as she flies around a bit. Twi sighs in response.

"Why did the forest had to be filthy," said the unpleasant white unicorn spoke.

"Why d'ya had to dress fancy?" Applejack spoke.

"Well, a lady dresses properly, darling," said the white unicorn. "Especially for a knight in shining armor." She smiles dreamily. I cringe at that last statement. _Oh boy._

Applejack just snickers. "Sorry to disappoint you, Rarity, but his armor ain't that shinin'." _Rarity, huh. Must be her name._

Rarity becomes confused, looks at her and questionings her. "What do you mean?"

Applejack looks back at her. "I mean his armor is in coat o' mud like the 'forest.'"

Rarity looks back forward, raising her head high, and spoke with pride. "No matter, I'm gonna show him my gratitude, anyway."

"You could do that without the need of dressin' fancy for him." Applejack tries to put some sense to her.

"Nonsense! I want to show my divine beauty when I meet him." The white unicorn adjusts her mane, trying to make herself look even more attractive.

Applejack grins. "Why so ya could get his attention and hopin' to go out with him on a date." Rarity blushes a bit at the response. Applejack leans close to her face. "Or better yet become his mate!"

Rarity was about to object, but only be interrupted by the cyan pegasus. "Yeah, is that the ONLY reason why you came out here." The cyan pegasus snickers.

The white unicorn blush depends more. "That is preposterous!" Starting to get pissed off.

"Sure." The cyan pegasus and Applejack said in unison. Both of them look at each other than back to the white unicorn.

Rarity became annoyed. "I would have you know that I came out here to thank him for saving my little sister."

Applejack was about say something until she heard the white unicorn. "OH!" Applejack stops in her tracks and looks behind her, seeing the white unicorn stepped in mud. "My beautiful heels." She lifts her left heel up to see the bottom heels covered in mud. Applejack and cyan pegasus chuckles at this while the white unicorn did not found it funny at all.

"Rarity, are you okay," ask yellow pegasus sounded concern.

"I'm fine dear."

"I reckon if ya wore other than your 'beautiful heels' you wouldn't be in this mess." Applejack says and continues to chuckle.

Cyan pegasus mocks her as well and says, "Yeah, or better yet, if you watch where you were going, you wouldn't have ruin your 'beautiful heels.'"

The white unicorn gives them death stare. "I would have you know th-"

"Ladies!" Twi semi-yells at them, interrupting them, and getting their attention. They fell silent as she stops her tracks and faces them. While the rest of them stops in their tracks. "This isn't the time or place to act like this."

"Sorry Twilight," said Applejack. _Ha, I was right._

"My apologies," said white unicorn.

"Sorry," said cyan pegasus.

"Look, we are here to talk to him and convince him. Okay," said Twilight. They nod in response.

"But what if he is not convinced. W-what if he does not want to c-come with us," said yellow pegasus, feeling unsure.

"Then we'll convince him with cakes, party, and maybe even balloons." The pink pony throws party confetti into the air and brings out a balloon as she said this with a huge smile and excitement. _How the hell! What the… where did she get those from? That's really weird._ I jump to another tree, getting closer to them.

Applejack looks at the pink pony. "Ah reckon it won't work, Pinkie Pie." _Hmm. I can see why she's name that._

The Pinkie Pie looks at her. "How do you know?"

"Ah don't, but ah'm just sayin' that it might not work."

Pinkie Pie gets in Applejack face making her lean back a bit. "Well, how do YOU know it won't work. Hmmm."

"(sign) Ah reckon ya have a point there." Applejack looks down making the pink pony smiles in victory. Applejack looks back up. "But still."

"Then will just drag his flank." The cyan pegasus spoke. _I would like to see you try._ With that, I jump down, landing on the ground with silence and still hiding in the shadows.

"Hold your hoofs their, sugarcube." Applejack gets the cyan pegasus attention. "Ah have not seen Joseph fight, but the filles have." Applejack spoke.

The cyan pegasus lands on her feet. "Yeah, so."

"So?" Applejack getting bit annoyed and crosses her arms.

"I mean he's only human." The cyan pegasus rubs her neck.

"Well that 'human' was able to single-handedly defeat a pack of timberwolves and it's leader in the process," said Twilight, "Twice if I might add."

"He even saved mah, little sis," said Applejack.

"Mine as well," said Rarity. Must be Sweetie Belle sister.

"And Scootaloo," said yellow pegues spoke. _Well, that confirms it. Must be Scootaloo mother or guardian..._

"That doesn't prove anything." The cyan Pegasus spoke with confidence as she lands on the ground in front the group. "Anypony can do that." _Oh really, I would like to see you try. You know what, I'm gonna call you Skittles._

"First off, we are not gonna drag him. Secondly, not 'anypony' can do that unless they know what they're doing. Thirdly, he has risked his own life to save the filles." Twilight said to skittles. I got closer to where I was almost directly behind skittles but still hidden.

"Well, he certainly can't be stronger than us. Well, hay, I could even take him down, single handling," said Skittles, feeling confident.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Skittles yelps and turns around to face me. She goes into shock and becomes silent as she stumbles backward and was about to fall, but I prevent it by grabbing her arm. "Woah easy now, you don't want a concussion now, do ya?" I let go of her arm. They all were in complete shock and loss for words except for Applejack.

I spoke with amusement. "What? — Is it something I said?" Facing Applejack. "Applejack."

Applejack smiled. "Hey, sugarcube."

"How you been?" I ask her.

"Ah'm doin' well — You?"

"Not bad." Then I change my tune to concern. "How are the filles?"

"They're doin' well." I smile. This warms my heart.

"That's very good to hear. How's Sweetie Belle injury?"

Rarity speaks up, getting my attention. "Her injury is doing well, darling."

"That's good to hear. You must be Sweetie Belle sister, right"

"Yes, I am. I'm Rarity and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She offers her hand which I took off my armor gloves, shaking hands. Talks like a lady as well, but damn. I never knew ponies have soft hands. I wonder it's a same for stallions as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Rarity."

"Please darling, call me Rarity."

"Okay Rarity, I'm Joseph."

She used both of her hands, holding tight in my right hand. She looks into my eyes, I can see tears forming. "I wanted to say is thank you. Thank you so much darling for saving Sweetie Belle." Rarity smiles and I smile in response. She lets go of my hands and bring her up to her chest. "How can I ever repay you?"

I shook my head. "You don't owe me anything."

She is stunned at my statement. "That's preposterous, I must at least owe you something."

I shake my head again. "You don't need to, I'm just glad that I was able to save them just in time." She smiles. Then Twilight walks up to me.

Twilight spoke with a hint of excitement and nerves. "You are Joseph, Joseph Orlov the 'human.'" Skittles snicker at my last name. This catches my attention, but I ignore it.

I answered her question. "The one and only." I remove my helmet to reveal my face. By the look on their faces, all them except Applejack was stunned.

I hear Rarity whispered to herself. "On my…"

"And you are?" I ask Twilight.

This catches lavender attentions. "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Twilight, Twilight Sparkle." She offers her hand, so I took it, we shook hands. _Well, that's a nice name and damn you have soft fur._

I smile. "It's nice to meet you, Miss. Sparkle."

"Please call me Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight."

"And these are my friends."

Skittles speaks up, "I'm Rainb-"

In a blink of an eye, the yellow pegasus rushes towards me and somehow pushes me to the ground with her on top of me which it surprises me and everypony else. Her face hovering over mine. She bombards me with questions. "A human, I never have seen a human before. What do your species like, I mean vegetables and is your spe-"

"Fluttershy!" Twilight shouts at her getting her attention. Fluttershy looks at Twilight then back at me. Only to blush deeply to realize what she just did.

"Sorry." Fluttershy gets off of me and takes couple steps back. "I don't know what came over me." She looks away hiding her face in embarrassment. Bringing her hands close to her chest. She spoke quietly, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

I stood back up and look at her. I smile and spoke softly to ease her. "It's alright and as you can see here." She looks at me. "I'm not hurt in any way."

I take a step forward towards her. "I'm Joseph." I offer my hand. She looks at it but seems unsure. "Hey." She looks at me. "I don't bit."

She smiles and shakes my hand. "I'm Fluttershy it's nice to meet you, Joseph. But again I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

She looks straight into my eyes and spoke with concerned. "Are you sure?"

I nod in response with a smile. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

She smiles as well. "Okay."

"As I-" Skittles tries to talk only to be interrupted by the pink mare.

"Hi, there!" The pink mare gets in my face in an instant with a huge smile showing her teeth making me open my eyes wide. "I'm Pinkie Pie and it's fantastic to meet you!" Pinkie Pie spoke with an excitement. She grabs my hand, shaking it a rapidly which shaking me little. She is quite hyperactive. Pinkie Pie continues talking, "When I heard that there was a 'human' here at Sweet Apple Acres, I was like (deep gasp, opens her mouth wide open). Y'see I've never seen human which means I never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! Y'see, since you already met Applejack and her family." _Wow, for a pony she sure talks a lot._ "I wanted to meet you too and wanted to throw you a welcome to Ponyville party, but you were already gone when I got there. It made me sad, I wanted to find you and bring you to Ponyville, but my friends didn't want me to because it would be dangerous going after you at night. So I waited all night long and morning to finally meet you and here I am." She finishes it with a smile on her face.

I smile back. "That's quite a story and It's fantastic to meet you too, Pinkie Pie."

"Thank you."

"Again, as I was saying." Skittles spoke sounding annoyed getting my attention, but her tone changes to pride and heroic, bringing her hands to her waist. "I'm Rainbow Dash!" And known as skittles! Pointing at herself with her thumb. "The fastest flyer of all Equestria." Applejack rolls her eyes at her statement. "I'm so fast that I can clear the sky in 10 seconds flat." _10 seconds?! Bullshit!_

"Well, it's nice to meet you." I offer a handshake which she accepts it.

I change my tune to more serious. "I have a feeling you all are not just here to thank me?"

"Well me and my friends are here to welcome you to Ponyville, so we are hoping to get to know you a little more about you, your kind, and show you around town," Twilight said with a smile and the others as well. _Really!?_

"There will even be a PARTY!" Pinkie Pie jumps into the air as she spoke with a huge smile. _Wow. These ponies are really nice and all, but I can't._

"That's really… nice of you all… but I'm gonna pass." Their smiles disappear. "Well, I must be on my way," I said to them as I put on my helmet and gloves. "Have a good day ladies. And tell the filles, I said hi." With that, I turn around and started to walk away from them. Then I felt a hand on me, preventing me going any further. I look to my right to see Rainbow Dash.

"Not so fast. We didn't come all this way for nothing," said Rainbow Dash, sounding serious.

"Well sorry to disappoint you and everyo-pony else, but I must be on my way. Good day." With that, I shrug off her hand and continued on.

"Oh no, you don't."

"Rainbow Dash, what are yo-" Twilight tries to stop her.

"You're not going anywhere or I'll-."

Instantly, I stop in my tracks and face Rainbow Dash. "Or what? — Stop me or how would you put it, 'drag my flank' if I wasn't convinced."

She's stun. "How would you know that?"

"I overheard your conversations when you gals entered this area."

Rainbow Dash is angered now. "You have been spying on us!" Nooo…

"Correcting, I was only observing. A careful… observation."

"That is still spying!" I don't have time for this!

"Whatever you say skittles." With that, I turn around and started to walk away.

"What did you just called me?"

"You heard me."

"Oh! That's it!" I hear Rainbow Dash running up behind me. She is very perseverance.

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack speaks up and I hear her going after her.

"Now wait just a second!" _Please don't do what I think you're gonna do._

"Rainbow Dash, stop!" Twilight yells. Hearing foot steps, indicating that they're going after her.

"You should listen to your friend," I said to her. Giving her a warning, hoping she would back off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rainbow Dash grabs my right arm with that I instantly use my right arm to grab her arm, I twisted it, turning her around, putting her right arm behind her back, and faces her towards her friends which stopping them in their tracks. This brings fear into their eyes. I feel Rainbow Dash breathing heavily. _Why did you had to do that?_

"Look, I don't want to be bothered — I don't want any trouble — I just want to be left alone." I spoke calmly. Letting her go. She turns around and stares at me. She goes into a fighting stance and was about to say something, but Applejack steps in front of her.

"That's enough!" Applejack shouts with a stern voice and crosses her arms.

Rainbow Dash objects. "But he st-" Only to be interrupted by Applejack which she yells at Rainbow Dash.

"Ah don't give a hoof!" Rainbow Dash is shocked. "We told ya not to and yet ya go off do exactly what we told ya not to do!" Again, Rainbow Dash was about to object, but Applejack interrupts her. "Ah don't wanna hear a peeping out of ya. Do Ah make myself clear." With that Rainbow Dash head bows and backs off. Applejack looks at me. "Sorry about that, Joseph."

"No worries, I apologize for my actions as well. — Well, I must be on-" I said as I was about to turn away, but only to be stopped.

"Wait!" I look back at her, only to see the worry in her expression. "You can't survive here on your own."

"On the contrary, I could easily survive here," I said to them.

"Well, you certainly don't have to live in this horrible place," said Rarity.

"Instead you could live in Ponyville with us," said Twilight.

"Where it's peaceful — everypony is nice and kind," said Fluttershy.

"There will be balloons, cakes, and PARTIES," said Pinkie Pie.

"And adventures as well," said Rainbow Dash, getting all of our attention. I stare each of them. _That… is something... But I cannot go through it again. not again. I gotta get out of here!_

"(sign) Look, I-"

 **SNAP!**

It sounded like a piece of stick breaking. It came from my right so all of us instantly turn towards to see bushes. I looked at my radar to see three dots so I pulled my rifle out. _Please, it's not Timberwolves._ Fluttershy hid behind of Applejack and ask.

"W-what i-is it?" She stutters in fear.

"Ah don't know, sugarcup" Applejack spoke. My head turns to the others.

"Stay put, be ready for anything." They nod so I turn back. I took couple steps forward getting closer to the target.

As I got closer, I could hear whispers. "Show yourself, NOW!" I yelled. I wait couple seconds to see three small figure standing up and coming out of the bushes.

To my surprise, it's the same three filles that I saved yesterday.

Sweetie Belle came out first with a nervous smile. She spoke nervously. "Hi."

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity yells with anger. Applebloom came out, wave nervously, and smile.

"Applebloom!" Applejack yells with anger as well. _Damn, they yell quite loud._

"Hey big sis," Applebloom spoke. Then Scootaloo came out last.

"Scootaloo!" Fluttershy spoke with anger.

"Hey," Scootaloo said.

Applejack crosses her arms and spoke with anger. "What in tarnation, ya filles doin' here? Don't you realize this place is dangerous."

Fluttershy speaks, "Especially for filles for your age."

Twilight speaks up, "what are you filles even doing out here anyway?"

"Yeah, don't you gals realize that it's not safe here," said Rainbow Dash.

Applebloom speaks up, "We just wanted to help ya, fellahs."

"You filles almost died!" Shouted Twilight. The filles looked down.

Sweetie Belle looks back up, mainly at me. "We… just wanted to see you…" The rest of the filles looks at me.

I rub my forehead. "(sign) Look I-"

"TWITCHY, TWITCHY, TWICHA, TWITCH!" Pinkie Pie twitching like crazy. The rest of the ponies frowns and starts to shake.

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash speaks up without sounding frightened. " _Oh no!?" What do you mean oh no?_

"What is it Pinkie Pie," Twilight ask her with worry.

Pinkie Pie body is twitching like she has fleas. "Something bad is GONNA happen!"

"What do you mean something bad is gonna happen?" I ask, starting to get worried by that statement.

Applejack looks at me and response. "When Pinkie Pie gets the twitch, it means something is gonna happen."

Pinkie Pie speaks up sounding like vibration. "Something's coming!" I frown at her own statement.

My eyes shot open wide open by the sound of my radar beeping. My eyes became drawn to it. I see three dots on it coming from behind me. "Pinkie is right." This gets their attention. I turn towards the source, pulled out my rifle, and aim it. "Something IS coming and its heading right for ours." Concern appears on the ponies faces.

 **(3rd Person View)**

Twilight asks Joseph, "Wha-"

 **THUMB!**

All of them stood still, leaving fear on their faces. "Get the filles and yourselves out of here! ASAP!" I shouted at them. The ground kept on shaking. Branches snapping and trees falling over. One fell near the mares causing the mares to flinch while Fluttershy yelps which she hides behind Applejack. Three large figures started to appearing.

"What in tarnation!" Applejack spoke. Joseph turns to the mares and the filles.

Joseph speaks in a low tone, sounding a whole different person. "You should have never came here!" He turns back to the source. As the figures getting closer and closer, resembling some kind of a rock figure.

Before they the ponies could react, another tree falls down nearly landing on Applejack and Fluttershy which causing Fluttershy to yell louder. The ponies are shocked. Fluttershy still hides behind Applejack and starts to tears up. Applejack stands her ground but is shaken up a bit.

Rainbow Dash takes a step back and speaks up, "Is that a…" Rainbow Dash is a loss for words. Rarity slowly walks back towards her little sister and the filles.

Twilight is shaken and knowing how dangerous these creatures are. "Titans!" Three giants made of rocks and having glowing green eyes, emerges from the forest. They stood 25 feet tall. Naming them Titan 1, 2, 3. From the left to the right.

Pinkie Pie said, "Oh muffins!"

"Get out of here!" Joseph shouts at the ponies. Titan 3 looks at the ponies. Joseph turns his head at the ponies seeing them not running away. "NOW!" This gets their attention.

Titan 3 makes a step towards them with that he pulls the trigger, shooting it at Titan 3. The bullets do little damage, instead, it makes it angered. It turns its attention to Joseph. Titan 3 grabs a nearby tree and throws it, Joseph, throwing it like a spear. Joseph dodges it with ease by rolling to the left.

While Titan 2 throws another tree, but at the ponies instead. Twilight's horn glows and creates a force field, blocking the tree. She looks back at the others. "Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie get the filles out of here, now."

Pinkie salutes, "Okie-dokie-lokie." With that she turns to Fluttershy, seeing her hiding still. "Come on Fluttershy." She tugs on Fluttershy which it gets her attention and follows Pinkie Pie.

"Sweetie Belle speaks up, "but-" Only to be interrupted by Twilight. Joseph's shoots again at Titan 3 again.

"This not the time! Go!" Twilight shouts at the filles. Titan 1 walks towards Joseph, attempting to crush him with its fist, but instead he jumps into the air, doing a back-flip, and lands on his knees and hands.

Pinkie Pie gets the filles attention, "We gotta go!" With that the filles follow Pinkie Pie with Fluttershy coming behind them, getting to safety.

Joseph runs up to Titan 1. Pulling out his sword attempting to cut its leg off, only to be kicked by Titan 2, sending him flying, hitting a tree with his back. Landing the ground. The ponies are shocked. As the three giants get closer to Joseph, the ponies see this.

Applejack pulls out her rope and said to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, Ah'm gonna rope 'em while you get Joseph out of there." She nods. Applejack swings her rope with a hoop in the air, she throws and ropes Titan 3's head. She pulls as hard as she can, only to be drug through the dirt. Titan 3 takes notice so it grabs the rope. "N-" Applejack gets tug hard and thrown at a tree, hitting hard against it.

Rainbow Dash is shocked. "APPLEJACK!" Shouted the ponies. In a flash, she swoops in to save her and struggles to carry her to safety. But manages to get her away from the battle. Lands next to Rarity and Twilight, this worries them. "Applejack…" The ponies start to tear up.

"Rainbow Dash, Rarity, get Applejack out of here."

"What!" Shouted Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Are you crazy, you can't fight them by yourself! It's suicide!" Shouted Rainbow Dash.

"I know, but we can't leave Joseph to die and Applejack needs medical attention. I have to try." I said.

"Twilight-" said Rarity, but gets interrupted by Twilight.

"There's no time, go!" Shouted Twilight. With that both Rarity and Rainbow Dash nod and carries Applejack to safety. Leaving Twilight alone.

Twilight sends a fire bolt of magic at the Titans, covering them in fire, but it does little damage. This gets their attention. She sends another wave using the same spell. Titan 1 grabs a boulder from the ground leaving a hole and throw sit at the ponies. Twilight sends a beam of light at the boulder making it explode into pieces. The debris misses her. She sends another one at them causing a cloud of smoke and dust covering the area. Silence filled the area.

 **(1st person view - Twilight)**

I pant heavily nearly falling to my knees. I used most as I see the smoke clears, only to see piles of red-hot steaming rocks. I smiled in victory. _Thank Celestia I read the-_

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of rocks coming back to together. I stood there in fear as I see the Titans, literally rebuilding themselves. I see bright green is glowing around the rocks. All three Titans stood still like nothing happen, this frightens me.

"That's impossible…" I mumbled, feeling disbelief.

All three of them stares at me, giving me the death stare. They started to walk towards me so I ran only to trip and fall onto my knees. I used up most of my energy, I couldn't run, even for my own life. I face them and crawled backward, eventually finding myself against a rock. I became in a state of shock. Tears forms in my eyes. Soon they were standing almost right over me. All I could do is look up and cry. _Is this the end…_

"HEY!" shouted Joseph, getting the Titans attention than mine. I look at him, standing next to some sort of green metal wagon and holding a metal tube on his shoulder. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size."

 **BOOOM**

I flinch, covered my face, and closed my eyes as a large explosion mixed with fire hits the Titans in front of me. All I could hear was a sound of a ringing. I feel the force of wind coming at me making my clothing and my hair to tousle. Then a puff of smoke covers my view and surrounds me, unable to see anything. I started to cough so I covered my mouth and squinting my eyes. _Can't see… can't hear… can't breathe…_

I feel a pair of clod metal and cloth hands pick me up and carried me away, I became in shock. Once we were clear, out of the smoke. I find myself being carried in a bridal style by Joseph. I blush, I have never been carried like this before or even by a stallion. I wrap my arms around his neck so I don't fall off.

Then I hear trees snapping and crashing down, I look over his shoulder to see the Titans chasing us, I became very frightened. "Joseph."

"I know." Surprisingly, he spoke calmly. As he carried me, we jumped over logs and ran through bushes.

"Joseph do you have a plan?"

"Negative, I was hoping you might have one."

Then out of nowhere, a tree lands in front of us. I look around, hoping to find an exit until I saw an opening showing Ponyville. An idea pop into my head. _The Elements of Harmony!_ "Joseph, there. It's Ponyville." He looks were I was pointing at. "If we get there, me and my friends could use the Elements of Harmony defecting the-" Than a Titan stood in our path, holding a tree like a baseball bat. It swings it at us, but we manage to dodge it. I yelp. We ran the opposite direction. "Wait! Ponyville is that way!" I shouted.

"I know."

"Then why are we going the wrong way."

"Do you wanna try to go around that thing and besides the last we need is leading them to Ponyville, we have to lose them." We ended up, finding ourselves running into a dead end. In front of us is a rock wall. He spun us around to see the Titans, coming closer. "Twilight, do you know a spell that will get us the hell out of here?" asked Joseph.

I nod. "Yes."

"Can you used it to getting us out of here?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I have enough energy performing the spell."

He looks around until his head is fixed to his left. I look at that direction as well to see a small opening showing a cliff. He ran towards it. Then we stop at the edge of a cliff. I look down to see a river. I tighten my grip on him. He looks behinds his shoulder. I can hear the ground shook louder by the second.

"How long?" Before I could answer the question, I froze as the ground stops shaking. I see Titans standing behind Joseph, blocking any path of escaping. "They're right behind us, aren't they?" I couldn't talk so I slightly nodded instead. He turned us around facing the Titans as my head is fixed to them.

 **(1st person view - Joseph)**

All three of them slowly walked towards us. I feel her tightening on me. I look around to see a are two options. One, we fight, but twilight is in no condition to fight and cutting them up into pieces won't work either. Even it gives us some time, but I can't risk it leading these Titans to Ponyville, lives would be at risk. The second option is jumping off the cliff into the water, I didn't like the idea of risking Twilight's life, but I didn't see any other way.

"Twilight. I have an idea, but you're not gonna like it."

"What is it?"

"We're gonna have to jump off the cliff," I said this as I turned us around, facing the the cliff.

She stares at me in disbelief. "Are you crazy!"

I look back at her. "You got a better idea."

"N-no."

"Okay then. Here we GO!"

"Wait I'm not READY!" We jumped off the cliff. All I could hear is Twilight screaming top of her lungs. As we fall, I position my back facing the river and wrapping my arms around her waist so she doesn't get injured. _Okay, crazy world; check. Talking animals; check. Dangerous creatures made of rocks and wood; check. No other humans; check. Let see. Anything else. Hmm… oh yeah, Twilight screaming into my ear; check!_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy reading this because I had fun making it, but the fighting scene was difficult to deal with. Especially the dialogues. I spent a month trying to figure out and studying the MLP dialogues. I overdid Applejacks accent dialogues so I went back and fix it and change it to the MLP dialogues style. Also if you guys think my dialogue needs some work or I did something out of character then feel happy to criticize my work. Any kind of review is helpful, especially for me as a writer. Anyways see you next time on Becoming Human Again.**


	4. The Everfree Forest

**Heres chapter 4! I am SOOOO sorry that it took forever. Also, do you like the new cover? Pretty cool, huh, its still in work in progress. Anyways, I hope you're excited because I'm excited as well. Well, you know the drill. Leave and never come! (It's a joke, let me guess not a big laughter… right...)**

 **Ch4: The Everfree Forest**

* * *

We managed to escaped the Titans, but Twilight nearly drowned due to the rushing current. Both of us are soaking wet. As I was helping Twilight out of the water, I looked to my right over the river, up the cliff where's it's about a couple miles away to see the Titan's gone which I'm relieved and smirked in response. _Good riddan-_

Before I could finish my thought, Twilight starts coughing. Looking at her, but her hair is in the way preventing me from seeing her face. She collapse on me, but I ease her to the ground. She breathes heavily. I became concern with her well being, I ask her, "You ok?"

Twilight nods and says, "I'll be alright. (sniff) I just need a moment. (cough)." I nod in response. I looked up ahead to see a log giving me an idea. _Perfect!_

I look back at Twilight and help her up onto her feet as I said, "Come on, up and attem." I ease her up and guided her to the log where she sat at. I crouch down in front of her, , placing my right hand on her shoulder. Still concerned, I ask, "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes… (pant) just exhausted… (cough)." I sighed, but I'm still concerned though, not with her heath, her safety. She looks up at me confused. "How come (pant) you're (pant) not exhausted?"

"Endurance," I said. By her expression, she doesn't believe me, but to my relief she lets it go.

"Well (pant) you have (pant) my thanks, Joseph." Offering an handshakes.

I stare at it for a moment, I refuse. Instead I rose up and crossed my arms. Then said, "Don't thank me just yet, not until I get you home." She retracts her hand and nods.

I asked another question, "How long will it take to regain your mana full strength."

"Hours, if not (pant) at least a day." _Must been a really powerful spell then._

 _Cough_

Twilight caughts a bit harder and clears her throat. "Here," getting her attention, I handed her my canteen of water. "It's not much, but it'll help."

She takes it, swallowing the liquid. After drinking it, she hands it back to me, leaving a quarter of water left in it. "Thank you. (pant)" I nodded in response.

Despise in her current state, I need some answers about the Titans. "The Titans, what are they?"

Getting her attention, she takes a breath before speaking. "Titans are (pant) extremely dangerous rock creatures that wonders Equestria. They live within the mountains ranges in the far the north, at the Yakyakistani and Equestrian border. Away from any civilization."

"Any idea why they are way out here?"

"I'm afraid not, (pant) but they never venture this far from their home territory. Never." That last statement, she's puzzled, confused. Looking down, she ponders the spell she used against the Titans. Whispering, mumbling to herself, "Why didn't the spell work…"

Hearing what she just said, I responded getting her attention, "The books only get you so far - hell evening the things you been tough and train for. Sometimes, you just have to experience it first hand."

"(pant) You don't understand, Illume Lu Luminous spell should have destroyed the Titans!"

Crossing my arms, "Well it didn't and here we are."

"(sigh) Right…" She looks down, pondering.

I crouch down again and removed my helmet, "Hey." Getting her attention. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes - well, no. I'm worried about my friends." She starts rubbing her left arm slightly.

"Hey," I said as I place my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure their alright. You gave them time to escape. Most likely they made it back home and so will you." She smiles as well.

I take a look around my surroundings to see mostly tall trees, a small clearing around us, and a cliff just barely poking above the tree lines. _Where the fuck are we…_ Looking up at the top of the trees. _Hmm… let see if I can figure out where we ended up at._

"Wait here," I said as I stood up and place my helmet back on.

She asks me, "Where're you going?"

"To see where the hell we are… hopefully we're not too far away from Ponyville," I said as I walk up to a tree. Like last time, I quickly jump into the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Once I made to the top, I looked down seeing Twilight in a state of shock and awe.

Looking back up to my surroundings to find myself in some kind of a valley being splitted by the river, a steep hill behind me, a vast forest to my left, and mountain ranges in the distances poking above the tree lines. I notice to my right a bridge at the cliffs in the distance, possibly a wayout. But I don't see Ponyville or any other civilization in sight. _Time to use a map._

I pulled out the map which I compare it with my surroundings. Looking up at the sky to see the Sun slowly setting to my right with my previous knowledge on constellation, indicating that its East. With that in mind, I determined where we are on the map. _Alright, we are about… here._ Pointing at the middle of the map. _And, Ponyville should be about four clicks north of here, over the river._ I looked at the bridge again which I smirked at the idea. _And that bridge is a ticket out of here._

 **Crack!**

Turning instantly to the left, grabbing my sword but not pulling it out just yet. Then I hear a short, high-pitched sound so I glance at my radar, seeing a dot and heading towards us. Taking my eyes off of it and squinting my eyes at the source. As I stare I see nothing, but I know I heard something. Using my visior, I zoom in the area so a few seconds later I see a tree fall over for no apparent reason. This concerns me. It's either two things, one: more Titans or two: something big. Either way it's heading right toward us and fast. I zoom out and jump down landing on my feet with ease, getting Twilight's attention. "We need to move, now!"

"What why!?" She looks at me confused.

"Were about to have company," I said, serious tone. Before she could respond, I pick her up causing her to yelp and started to sprint like hell.

She looks at me. "What is it?"

"It's either Titans or something big." This frightens her and causes her to shake slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"No, I don't. What I do know is that it's heading towards us and I'm not gonna take any chances." As I ran, I could hear trees snapping and crushing behind us so I kept pushing past my limit as usually without breaking a sweat.

"Joseph…" Twilight spoke, sounding afraid indicating that its close behind, confirming that it's not the Titans but something else, something really fast. Or the Titans is just on fucking steroids which is highly unlikely. Then again, the shit I saw and done, anything is possible.

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

A sudden roar caught my attention and she tightens her grip around my neck as she spoke, " _Hydra_ …" My eyes shot wide open. _For the love of christ, please don't be what I think it is…_

I glanced behind me, it's a massive lizard like creature. It looked like a dragon, but has no wings, has two tails, two thick legs, along with four long neck heads. It has golden scales and no arms. To my relieved it's not _the_ hydra I have faced many years ago.

Twilight said, "Oh, Celestia! What is it doing way out here!"

"Who knows! It's probably hungry!"

She looks at me, "No! You don't understand! They inhabit within a large swamp called "Froggy Bottom Bog," on the outskirts of Ponyville! South of Everfree Forest! Which they don't genuinely leave their home territory until mating season! Which is four months from now!"

"Then how come its out here? Care to explain!"

"I… I don't know! I never read anything about this!"

"Sometimes you just can't rely on the books you read! You just have to experience it to know! And trust me - you're not the first and certainly won't be the last!"

 _ **CREEK**_

Suddenly, a sound of a tree comes crashing down. I glance behind us to see it coming down on us. Twilight as well, notice this and screams. "CELESTIA!" Without thinking, I quickly dodge it as it lands to our left. Then I jump over a log and landed with ease which I continued to run.

"I hope you have a plan because it's getting close!"

"I do - it's the same plan as last time."

"How that suppose to help us?" As she said that, we go through thick vines and bushes, we reached to another small clearing, but narrow where we see a steep hill covered in gravel. _Fuck, I wish I had a jetpack right about now._

"Easy, we go up."

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

Looking behind us, the hydra emerges from the forest. Without hesitation, I began running up the hill, but each step I took causes some of the gravel slid under me which causing Twilight to tense. I glanced behind us to see the hydra attempting to climb but having no luck, having the same problem as I do.

Looking ahead of us, we find ourselves almost reaching to the top. Twilight tightens her grip even more and brings her head closer to my head.

"Joseph!" Shouted Twilight, getting my attention. Then a shadow surrounds us, she hides her head at my neck, bracing as I glance behind us to see a head going right for us. _SHIT!_ In reaction time, I quicking dodge it. It hit the gravel which causing debris flying and cause itself a short landslide or a gravel slide causing the hydra to fall and slid backwards.

"HA - Take that you ugly mother fucher!"

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

Finally, I manage to reach to the top but I stop and looked down seeing the hydra climbing back up again. _Do they ever fucking quit!_ Looking around I see a old military camo open roof humvee with no doors, at least 5 feet away. _Thank god for cliche._ This gives me an idea so I place Twilight on her and said, "Come, quick, I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you on the fly! Now come on!" I sprinted to the humvee as Twilight follows.

I take a quick glanced at the car's tires to see it somewhat in decent shape to be able to moves at least and looking inside of it, I see 3 large oil cans at the back and I can smell it from here. Twilight crings at the smell. As I reach over putting the vehicle in neutral, Twilight is next to me and said, "Twilight I'm gonna need your help pushing this car over that ledge over there, got it!" She seems unsure with this buts nods anyway. "Good!" I could hear the hydra getting closer. I headed to the back and said, "I want you keep the wheel straight as I push it, ok." She nods.

As we pushed, she spoke up, "How would this help our situation?"

"Simple, this lizard climbing up a steep hill which it has two legs. Sending this vehicle at it, forcing it to collapse and fall, giving us enough time to get away and losing it for good. If that's doesn't gonna work - I'll be packing a surprise for it."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, one way or the other - I'll work." She's unsure with this plan, but continues on.

After pushing what it feels like a interinity, for Twilight though. We finally made it to the ledge and before we could finished it, the hydra heads pops over the ledge. For some reason, it looked like it was grinning or maybe it just looks fucking ugly, either way, I don't give a shit. Me and Twilight both look at each other and nodded. With one finale hard push, it goes over the ledge hitting the hydra chest, but the four headed fuckin lizards manage to hold it. Twilight is frighten causing her to froze in place. _Damn,_ _this is one tough son of a bitch!_ Smirking, I pulled out a grenade. _But not tough enough._

Then I said, "As an old saying goes. (Pulled the pin) What goes up. (Tossing it) Must come down." _Newton's first law - bitch._ It lands in the humvee with the barrels. As this was happening Twilight notice this and before she could ask, I quickly tackle her to the ground, using my body as shield against the blast.

 **BOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

Nothing, I felt nothing. I clearly heard the explosions but I felt no shock wave. Looking up, I find us surrounded by a small deep pink shield. I look at Twilight to see her horn covered in aurora, having the same color as the shield, her eyes are close shut, and panting but not as hard as I expected. I know that she hit her head hard, but not enough for a concussion. I ask, "Are you alright?"

Opening her eyes and looks up at me, "I think so-"

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

A sudden roar caught our attention so we both look up to see nothing there. Quickly, I got off Twilight and approach the cliff, making sure it was not gonna try again. As I stood at the edge of the cliff, I see the hydra leaving in agonizing pain. I'm relieved. Taking note of my surroundings: we're cornered to a cliff and surrounded by thick trees. It doesn't take long for me to pinpoint our position.

 _Groan_

A groan gets my attention, looking back at her. I see her rubbing her head and then got up. Before I could ask, she suddenly shouts with anger, "When your gonna tell me that _thing_ was gonna explode!"

I spoke calmly, "First off, that's a grenade and second of all, I told you it was gonna work."

"But you could have at least gave me a warning!"

"True, but your alive - right?"

"Yes, but-"

Crossing my arms. "Then that's all it matters - right."

She was unsure and sighs, "But-"

I interrupted her, "Look, I would _love_ to argue with you all day, but we're losing daylight. I would prefer getting you to safety. And I'm sure you would agree with me as well. Now, got anything else to say or shall we get the hell out of here."

"(Sighs) No…"

"Good. Now come on - there's a bridge other side of this forest. We will be able to get to Ponyville through there." We approach the forest, but then I realized that it will not be easy to get through. Its covered in thick vines, black roots covered in thorns forming a wall, and thick bushes making it hard to see. Basically, a machete will be having a hard getting through this.

Twilight said, "We're gonna have to find another way through. It's too thick."

"I know…"

"What about we go around?"

"That take too long. We're gonna have to go through it." I pulled out my sword as I said that.

"How, your sword is not capable of cutting through _this_. But I know a spell that is more capable getting us through than your…"

 _CHOP!_

She went silent as I started to swing and cut my way through like it was nothing. "…sword." Twilight stands their in awe and shock. She's amazed, realizing that it's the same sword use against the Titans.

I noticed that she wasn't following and said, "Are you coming or what." She snaps out of it and follows.

As I cut our way through, Twilight said, "How? I doubt that your own strength are capable of doing this. What kind of sword is that."

"You'd be surprised what humans can do. After all - you know jake shit about my kind."

"That may be true, but like I said before, it's highly unlikely. So what is it?" We come across log, blocking our pass.

"A sword," I said as I cut a log in half, making collapse onto the ground, creating a v shape. Then we continued onwards.

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "I know but what is it - I never seen anything like that before."

"It's classified." Before she could say anything else, I spoke loud and clear. "And that's all you need to know." Thus, I hear her sigh in defeat.

Soon, I notice an opening ahead of us. After making a few swings, we find ourselves through, but our surroundings just became much different. I found a path. It's more darker with ray of sunlight passing through the openings causing like a pathway like tunnel for us to see. Surprisingly, in the far distance head of us, I see the bridge. _We are almost there._ And to our right is another pathway, but leading somewhere else.

"This way." With that I place the sword back to its sheath and we continue onward. But I couldn't help myself but notice that everything around is unusual. There are many different plants I never seen before, having different varieties of shape and sizes. Of course this does not surprise very much so I simply ignored them, but I kept my hand on my swords handle because I couldn't help myself, but I'm getting a feeling that we're not supposed to be here. Hopefully, we get the hell out of here before something bad happens as they usually do. Twilight on the other hand is quite fantasized with this and appears that she has no idea what they are.

Twilight said to herself, "These organisms are quite fantasizing."

I ask, "What can you tell me about this forest."

"Well, the Everfree Forest is a wild wooded area on the outskirts of Ponyville that is home to a variety of creatures and animals, and it possesses a quality that allows plants and animals to thrive without pony intervention, which ponies consider 'unnatural.' Because of this, they're all dangerous and even some are _extremely_ dangerous. Especially at night."

"Hump - Do you know this particular area?"

"No… I never been this part in the Everfree Forest before or even this far."

"I see…"

As we walked, I couldn't help myself but feel like we're being watch. Then, out of nowhere, I step on something that made me a bit unbalanced. I looked down and notice a metal object poking out of the dirt and leaves in front of us.

Twilight takes notice and asks, "What is it?"

I cround down, removing dry soil and leaves, revealing a beam. I don't understand, why would there be a beam in the middle of nowhere. There's many possibilities why the beam is out here. I investigated further and found a plank of wood but its attack to the beam. I realize that this is a train track. By the looks of it, it appears it hasn't been used for a _very_ long time.

I stood up and siad, "Train tracks."

"Train tracks?"

"Yes. Are you sure you don't know anything? Anything about this at all?"

"No, I don't. Maybe my friends or the princesses might know." In the conorred of my left eye, I saw something in the trees. Before I could get a good look at it, it disappear without a trace. I couldn't make out what it looked like.

"What is it," said Twilight.

"I don't know… It's probably nothing. We should keep moving. We're almost there." I didn't want to concern her, but I know I saw something. But right now, I need to get her to safety.

Silence fell upon us once more. I notice something following us. It's keeping its distance and only observing us. But it's hard to keep track of it because the radar doesn't seem to detect it. I have to rely on my senses. But as time moves on, it becomes bolder, getting closer and closer. I was able to get a glimpse of it, it appears to be a small dark figure. It appears to be able to blend in with its surroundings.

"Joseph." Getting my attention, her eyes widened and trembles. "Above us." Looking where she was looking at, I see on the tree branch it just barely peeks out its head, seeing only its outline.

"I see it."

"How long its been following us?"

"Not sure…"

"It's… observing us." As we walked past it, it changes it position and now is on our left side, crawling like an animal. Sticking to the shadows.

"It would seem so…"

As we been talking, I notice that we are almost out of here. I could see the bridge, it seems stable enough to cross. Probably find out more once we're there.

"We're almost out of here!" Twilight is thrilled. I gave a small smile, but I couldn't help the feeling that something bad might happen.

After taking the last step out of there, I notice right away that the bridge was actually a trestle, a train bridge. Before we continued on, I take one last look behind us to see that it's gone. I couldn't help myself but wonder: what the hell is that thing? It could potentially be a threat.

I just continue on, but then I heard a faint voice coming from behind me. Instantly, I stop in my tracks, turning around, and aiming my assault rifle to see a dark figure. It was hard to make out what it looked like. It appears to be wavy like oily shadows. And its voice… its voice sounds like a whisper, speaking in a different language I don't understand but it sounds familiar, very familiar but where?

"Joseph!" Twilight shouts at me, getting my attention. I look at her then back to the forest to see nothing there. I'm puzzled, confused. _What was that…_ She looks at the same direction as I am then back at me. "You okay?"

Looking back at her and said, "Yes I'm fine." I turned away from the forest, heading towards the bridge.

"You sure?" She says sounding concerning.

"I'm sure - now come on, we got to keep moving. Sooner I get you home the better." She makes no response.

As I approach the cliff, seeing in full few its looked different than I expected then again, I wasn't that surprise either. The cliff is much farther apart and as for the bridge, it seems unstable. Its missing blanks of wood and missing couple support beams. On top of it, the material is rotten and covered in mold. Twilight is uneasy with this, "This appears to be unstable, we should find another way."

Going through my options. Finding another way would take too long. On top of that, there's unknown lifeforms I have yet to faced. I couldn't see another way out. "There isn't."

I attempt to cross, but Twilight stop me and said, "Wait! We can't cross _this_!"

Crossing my arms, "Well we certainly can't go around - gods know how long till we find another way. Unless you can miraculously fly or we can just cut down a tree and turn it into a bridge."

"Have you seen the condition of this bridge, it will literally fall apart each step you take." Looking at it, knowing that she is right. _She does a have a point._ Sighing in response.

Looking back at Twilight. "I assume you have a better idea?"

She smiles. "As for matter of fact, yes." Before I could ask, she approaches me while her horn glows and engulfing us in aurora.

 _~poof~_

Light flashes us, teloparting us to another location resulting different surroundings. Noticing her horn still glowing which it slowly tims out. She wobbles a bit, nearly collapsing but she quickly regains her balance and then takes a deep breath. Placing my left hand on her right shoulder blade. "You okay?"

Feeling weary, Twilight says "Yes, I'm fine just is exhausted all."

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Okay then." Immediately, I couldn't help the feeling like I been here before. Looking down I see a large depression in the mud before us, forming a some kind of a foot and there's more ahead of us forming tracks heading towards us. "Twilight, where are we?"

"Were just outside of Ponyville Outskirts." As she spoke, I crouch down and examining the tracks. It appears to be fresh, something went through here not too long ago. "Are those tracks," she declares.

Looking at her, she gives a fear expression of knowing what they are. This means one thing only - Titan! "We should get going."

"Agree." As I stood up, she takes the lead and says, "Ponyville is this way."

"I'm assuming you know where you going."

"Yes, I been here before."

"Hmm..."

Soon after, I started to recognize my surroundings. _Were close to Ponyville._ Then suddenly Twilight takes a turn to the right and said, "Ponyville is at the other side of this path, pass the field." She points straight ahead, where I see a clear path with a open green at the exit.

"Looks like your almost home."

"Well no thanks to you." She says as she smiles and looks at me. I couldn't help myself but smiled under the helmet.

"Just doing my job, ma'am. Now - shall we." She nods in the agreement so we walked onwards.

As we walked, I notice that there's small patches of flowers blooming along our path which most of them I recognized: Roses, Dandelions, and Iris. Its peaceful, but how long till the next danger shows up, thankfully we are close getting out of here. Along the way, I couldn't help notice Twilight body language, she appears that something's bothering her, probably still tense. Soon after, we finally reached the field with a clear view of Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres. We're just stood at the entrance of the Everfree forest.

"Finally," said Twilight, feeling exhilarated. Breathed heavily for a shot moment. I smiled in response.

"Let's move out." I took the lead which she followed beside me, heading towards Ponyville I notice she was smiling, thinking that she accomplish something. Once we reach a safe distance, about 200 feet, I stop and said, "This is where we part ways." I spoke serious, which this surprises her.

"Wait your not coming?"

"No."

"But- why?"

"Your safe and out of harm's way so there's no need for me to be here."

I attempt to leave but I felt something on my shoulder blade. "You don't have to go, you could stay."

"(Sigh) Like I said before - the answer is still 'No.'"

Walking towards the Everfree Forest, only to be stopped. "I can't let you go out there - it's not safe." _Your testing my patience._

"Then why did you went out there if it wasn't safe."

"Because we just couldn't leave you out there!" She raises her voice slightly.

"Well you should have because what you and your friends did was irrational!" Her eyes shot wide open. "Now would you excuse me." I walked past her.

"Irrational. Irrational! We risk our lives to save you!" That I stopped at her responses. _Now your getting on my nerve_

I marched up to her as I said, "And that furthers my point!" I stood over, making a foot difference. "Why would _anyone_ would risk their lives for a stranger - let alone a alien!"

"And what - let you die!"

"Yes!" This answer shocks her completely. I continued to walk away from her, again.

She gets in front of me again and this time, she's shock and confuse. _Can you just leave me the hell alone._ "I can't let you go or I'll-"

"Or you what - stop me!" I took a step further close to her, she held her ground. "Like your friend tried to stop the Titan." She froze at the response. "If you girls have listen to me earlier, none of this would have happen and Applejack would have not been injured at all, and I would have been miles away by now from you girls."

"You mean-"

"Yes, it was a plan but a plan that went wrong. I admit that I… miscalculated your and your friends responses."

That last statement piss her off, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I wanted to be left alone!"

"My friends risk their lives! I risk my life to save you but you were just pretending in the hopes of us abandoning you! So that you'll be alone! What kind of somepony does that!"

I crossed my arms and then said, "Me."

Filled with anger, "Then why were you kind to us when in the first place!?"

"I was being polite."

"Polite! We showed our kindness and you risked our lives!"

"Your alive, aren't you."

"Me and Applejack nearly got killed!"

"I saved your life. Twice!"

"What about my friends! What about Applejack! Did you save… her…" She stops suddenly, her ears flops down, starts to shake, breathes heavily , and her pupils shrink, she's frighten.

"What?" She struggled to answer, couldn't talk only muster a sound. Then I noticed a faint reflection off my visor so raise my head and my arms dropped as I figure out what she been trying to say. Something came out of the Everfree Forest, three large figures stood in plain sight out of the forest.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

She turns around and faces them and spoke, "The Titans!" At that moment, she takes couple steps backward. As we stand there, they stood there watching us and then I notice them having black marks on it, similar to an explosive marks. Realizing that these are the same ones that we fought early today. And by the looks of it, they extremely piss off. _This is gonna be a long fucking day... again._

* * *

 **You made it! You might be wondering, "what took me so long to finished this god damn chapter?!" I'll tell you why, but it's not an excuse (well some of them are). Here's a list I made: lazy, video games, corrections with the last few chapters, again corrections (mainly fixing error-corrections), life, college, this chapter, this is just a hobby, and loss of motivation.**

 **At least I took my time because I had many ideas on approaching this chapter, but most of them would not work for various reasons. Basically, this chapter went through several stages until it was finally completed. Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **P.S. If you guys have some awesome ideas for spells that would be much appreciate because coming up word 'Illume Lu Luminous' wasn't easy. And i'm making a list for myself to use for the main story.**


End file.
